Silver Rain
by tomiie
Summary: Kagome gets caught in a rain storm sick in front of Inuyasha's door. Things seem to go well until she finds what he really is. KxI! Complete!
1. My Savior

Silver rain  
  
Chapter 1: "My Savior!"  
  
In a pale blue house on a sacred holy ground of a shrine lived a girl named Kagome. And in it she lived with her mother and brother. It was a pale grey sky that day. On Kagomes way to Colledge she treaded into the rain. First it came slow then it started to pour.   
  
"Oh no not now!"mumbled Kagome,"This is just great my clothles are sopping and no umbrella."she ran down a alleyway and sat down infront of a canapy to a apartment she felt tired and dizzy. She shivered from the icy cold rain as it slided down her back and side. The rain came down so hard she couldnt see three feet in front of her. She sat as what seemed hours. Slowly very slowly she tried to fall asleep. In the distant was heard splashes of puddles and when she turned her head a dark figure approched by the doorway. "Excuse me." said the figure as he carefully pried the door against her and went in he came back outside with a blanket and wrapped it around her. "There thats better what exactlly are you doing here?"the figure asked.  
  
"My name,"Kagome sniffled,"Is KaKaKaGOME!"she sneezed.  
  
"Are you ok?"he asked and felt her forehead,"Oh my god your burning up!"he quickly picked her cold body and hauld her inside. The place was a mess but the kind that was pleasent the mess you didnt mind living in. On the floor was painting and tubes of paints. He set her on his couch and went into another room. Kagome dizzly looked at it and noticed some of the couch was tared and scrached. He must have a dog she thought to herself. When he was back he carried her into a bathroom where so hot of water steamed inside of the tub. As he lowered Kagome she felt her back like it was on fire.  
  
"To hot! To hot!"she shrieked.  
  
"Its for the best trust me!"as she stared to settle he took the shower hose and added cold water so she wouldnt scold."Is that better?"  
  
"Yes...much better."her voice came in a rasp. He smiled at her his amber eyes glistening. Kagome woke on a bed of blankets dressed in boxers and a long t-shirt. A wonderful smell came from near by. She pushed herself up from the heavy blankets she was sweating deeply. A noise came from out of the room so she turned her head to pear out the open door...the man walked across the door then walked back to stare at her then contiued in the direction he was going in.  
  
"Good your awake,"he called. Then came a loud crash,"Damn! I had prepared something for you to eat but I could only save some of it from gravity."he laughed at his own joke and carried in on a tray some spite remix with a bowl of soup. To Kagomes surprise he looked younger than before he wasnt a man he was a boy about her age with long prominent black hair and the dazzling amber eyes she saw a warmth happiness in the way he walked. She too had long black hair and dazzling brown eyes not nearly anywhere as amber as his but almost. "Time for a proper introudution my name is Inuyasha."he said in a sootheing voice.  
  
"My name is..."she started to say.  
  
"Kagome you already told me your name."  
  
"I did?"she had forgotten before she was in a daze. He set a tv tray in front of the bed and fluffed the pillows then came and then sat by her."Did you dress me?"  
  
"Yes,"he said with a smile,"And a good thing too you were really sick. Im glad your alright...Kagome."she stared at the soup."Its not poisined you can eat it."he giggled then poured some Sprite Remix into a glass for her.  
  
"Why did you bring me into your home? This is your home right."  
  
"Yes this is my home!"  
  
"You didnt answer my first question."  
  
"Well what kind of guy do you take me for? There was a pretty girl on my steps half asleep with a fevor how lucky could a guy get?"Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Why do you think Im pwetty?"  
  
"Would you kill me if I told you?"Kagome shook her head,"Okay...because I undressed you."Kagome hit him with a pillow like she would someone she knew all her life."Im just kidding I fell in love with your eyes so inoccent and in need of my help...you better eat your food its going to get cold I dont cook for just anyone!"he smiled and watched her eat so intently. Strangely she didnt feel uncomfortable around him he was like a friend who she hadnt seen in a long time,"Your clothles are in the dryer and will be done soon."  
  
"Thank you."she said with graditude in her voice and begain to cry.  
  
"Please dont cry it would feel as though I did something wrong."Kagome laughed at what he said,"Hah got you to laugh thats a plus for me."  
  
"You know whats strange?"  
  
"No what?"  
  
"It feels like I knew you for years."  
  
"It feels longer than that to me."  
  
When she finished he cleared the tv tray and begain washing dishes. Kagome crept into the livingroom and examined the couch to see if she wasnt imagining for she heard no dog.  
  
"Inuyasha do you have a dog?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"Your couch is ripped."  
  
"That I got used the former owner might have had one...your clothles are done."  
  
he said and handed her green skirt and white shirt and bandanna along with her  
  
undergarments.  
  
"Thanks again."Kagome said cheerfily and changed right in front of him forgetting they just met.  
  
"Your not at all shy are you?"  
  
"Well you dont seem to mind."  
  
"No I dont mind at all."that both made them laugh."I guess your feeling better now and you would want to go home."hearing him say that made her shutter for some reason.  
  
"Can...you walk me to my house?"  
  
"If you want me to I will."  
  
"I really do."their eyes met in eachothers daze.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
"Well you ready?"  
  
"Yes." They walked out of the door the rain had stopped for the time being though the cloudyness and the cold still remained.  
  
"Here take my jacket." Inuyasha said draping the coat over her shoulders and she clutched it tenderly. They walked down the same path holding hand in hand the two not even noticeing. As they came upoun the long stairs to the house she dreaded he paused.  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"Well I should probaly leave you um here."  
  
"Nosence my mom would love to meet you."she tugged him up the stairs as they walked he looked more and more nervous. Just a little further you can make it she thought. A woman ran to them and squeezed Kagome hard crying where were you.  
  
"She was with me."Inuyasha blushed. It wasn't that strange to have Kagome gone for weeks she had done so with her friend Sango.  
  
"Who are you?"mom asked before he answered...  
  
"Hes Inuyasha Mom and he saved me."  
  
"From what? Whats wrong?"  
  
"Nothing anymore."Inuyasha said,"Id better be going."  
  
"Hey wait wont you stay for supper?"Kagome asked butterflying her eyes.  
  
"I suppose..."  
  
"Wonderful! Souta set another place at dinner!"mom called to inside as she strolled in Kagome tailing her.  
  
"You coming?"  
  
"Is that an invitation?"  
  
"Sure."she said shakeing her head what is he talking about.  
  
.........................................................................................................................................  
  
Inuyasha walked in behind Kagome and she turned and hung up the jacket. She gave a whole tour while dinner was cooking. When it was ready Inuyasha opened up infront of her mother and brother more like he was when they were alone he told the whole story leaveing out some of the perverted details he behaved like a gentlemen. When dinner was threw he said he must be leaveing and went to the door.  
  
"So soon...,"noticing he been here for hours,"Wait!" she grabbed a pen and paper and gave it to him and asked for his number he stared funny at her,"In case your in trouble and I need to save you."  
  
"Then you better give me yours."she wrote it down,"I was kidding."  
  
"Im not.Oh I almost forgot." she grabbed his jacket.  
  
" Keep it until we meet again."  
  
"You promise we will."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"If you dont Ill come to see you."  
  
"Likewise."he hugged her tightly then walked down the long stairs.  
  
"Goodbye!"mom called to him,"Hes a nice boy a real handsome fellow."  
  
"Yah he is."she whispered.  
  
.........................................................................................................................................  
  
Chapter 2: "A Unlikely Event"  
  
The following evening she awoke from a nap hoping to see him in front of her. But alas he wasnt here.  
  
"Kagome your friend is here!"Souta called  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Um whats your nam..never mind see ya sis."  
  
"Inuyasha!"Kagome said eagerly running down the stairs it wasnt him it was Hojo. Hojo though she knew him longer ment nothing to Kagome. Not like Inuyasha.  
  
"What are you doing here."she said coldly.  
  
"I thought youd be happy to see me."  
  
"Im not."he only wanted to be with her because of the shrine it was worth a lot of money and also for her body her family never saw the real him."Go away!"  
  
"Come on Kagome."  
  
"I said go away!"  
  
"I know your mother and grandfathers not home."her breath quickened she tried to shut the door but Hojo pulled it open."Come on Kagome come back!"he said as she ran up the stairs and locked her door. Quickly she opened the paper and dialed...the phone rang...come on answer..."Hello?"he answered.  
  
"Open up Kagome!"Hojo yelled cockingly.  
  
"Are you in trouble Kagome?"Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yes please help!"Inuyasha hung up.  
  
"Who where you talking to Kagome? You better not find another boyfriend and cheat on me."  
  
"Your not my boyfriend!"she said hiding under her bed.  
  
"Open this door now or I swear Ill."he broke it down and dragged her out of the bed.  
  
"Ow your hurting me!"  
  
"For what you did its going to hurt!"Hojo said his arm ready to strike Kagome had her hands over her head. Inches away from her face a hand grabbed Hojos and threw him across the room.   
  
"Inuyasha your here."she said tears waiting to fall. He held her close. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hojo."Look out!"Hojo struck his head with a wooden stick.  
  
"So your the one who took my girl!"  
  
"Im not your girl!"she cried holding Inuyasha to her chest.  
  
"No but you will be! Heyah!"he said as he tried to strike Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed it with one arm and threw Hojo not leaving Kagomes imbrace.  
  
"Are you okay?"Kagome asked him.  
  
"Fine."he said nuzzleing into her chest.  
  
"You cant do that to my woman!"Hojo yelled. A deep snarl came from deep within Inuyashas throat.  
  
"Inuyasha whats wron...?"Kagome saw that he was out of her arms and Hojo in a bloody pulp then dove out of the window in 10 seconds with him in his arms. Kagome sat for a moment in daze. She was alone... ?  
  
.........................................................................................................................................  
  
"Damn Bastard!" Inuyasha shouted just before they hit to cement he pushed hojo directly into the pavement in hard crackling noises came from Hojo. Blood rush down Hojos head his arms felt fractured everywhere but he still had energy left to....  
  
........................................................................................................................................  
  
"Damn Bastard!"rang in Kagomes ears like a calling a loud thud was what she needed to come back to reality. She ran down the staircase out the door to find Inuyasha digging Hojo into the ground. It was a horrifying sight to see a pool of blood emerge from Hojo.  
  
"My god..."Kagome murrmered under her breath. Inuyasha turned holding his victum in one arm. Seemingly surprised to see her...  
  
"Ka..go...me." his voice rendered sincerity.  
  
"Die!"Hojo screeched shoving his silver bloody knuckles up Inuyasha's jaw having Inuyasha dropping him.Inuyasha grave a great cry bone chilling one which was unheard to Kagome it sounded like he was dieing. Giant sweltering red blisters appeared where Hojo hit him.   
  
"Arrgrgrrrg."his growl was unhuman sounding warped, his face more ridged and terrifying. His clothles ripping showing his long black hair changing into silver with ears emerging utop of his head. Kagome felt like melting jelly but was too scared to fall. Was this the kind boy from before?  
  
Hojo sat choking on blood not excepting what was in front of him. He observed Inuyasha's hands growing longer and sharp shinging in the pale moonlight Hojo's eyes widened. His teeth grew emesureablely long with blood red eyes with dialated purple pupils gleaming at Hojo licking his chops deliciously and deviously. Where the red blisters where purple streaks shone on his face.  
  
"What...the fuck are you?!" Inuyasha sprang into airborne form and lunged for Hojo.  
  
"Stop it..."her voice was meek growing larger each yell,"Stop it...Stop it....STOP IT!" Inuyasha turned to face her and ran on all fours to her. Kagome covered her mouth what was she thinking?  
  
.........................................................................................................................................   
  
"Stay away from her!" called the neighbor boy Kouga who leped infront of her. On inpact Inuyasha bit him....  
  
"Yaahhhhhhhh!"grieved Kouga in pain. Kagome wanted to help Kouga but was unsure what to do and inched forward,slowly Inuyasha hissed at her a warning then scuttled down the many steps speedingly but collasped. Kouga started to try to stand but the bite in his arm bleed firecly.  
  
"Dont stand, stay where you are!" she told Kouga sympathicly. Kouga didnt listen and stood to walk over to Hojo laying in a mess.  
  
"What is that?"Kouga said grapling his arm the pain was intense and he was loseing alot of blood.  
  
"I...I...I..."was all Hojo could say blood cradled out his mouth like water on a waterfall.  
  
........................................................................................................................................  
  
Chapter 3: " Prayers"  
  
The hospital trucks came in under 5 minutes to take them away to the hospital. Hojos mother screamed on the phone painfully. Kouga and Hojo lay in under emergency care Kagome was left to brood in the hallway all alone.  
  
Why? What is he that he could do that...and why do I love him so? What would want to hurt something when it is pure of heart?  
  
"Wheres he? Wheres my baby?!" Hojos mother pleaded to the main lobby which Kagome heard from where she sat. Hojos mother ran straight past her to the room. Kagome heard irrational screams of worry and pain. Its all my fault for her suffering. She thought and slowly brought her long legs on the chair to hug them around the jacket Inuyasha had wrapped around her shoulders. She flooded down her already damp cheeks.  
  
"What happened to him? What did this?"she screamed.  
  
"Please calm down mam we have already interrigated the only awake witness and came to the conculsion the boy fell out the window. And a wild dog attacked the two boys then it also came around to attack witness the neighbor took impact for the witness and the dog escaped."the doctor tried to convince the hystarical women with Kagomes lie. Kagome faintly heard Hojos mother pray to take her instead.  
  
"May I see him now?"   
  
"Yes you may."the nurse said to Kagome. Even if she said no it mattered not to Kagome. Slowly went in the emergency room. Blood flowed into his arms and other plugs hooked up to him from various machines. He appeared human with the looks but his face looked pale and sickly. His prominent black hair was dead looking and his eyes looked tired as he lay in bed. Without heisistation she got a chair sat in it and grabbed his hand. It felt cold and moist. He moved slightly and wrinkled his nose his breath was deep and rough. He beagain to open his eyes the amber shone brightly and inoccently.  
  
"Ka..go..me..?"his voice crackedled."What are you doing her..?"his eyes rolled in the back of his head trying to speak.  
  
"Shh..."kagome hushed."Dont talk shh..."she held his hand to her face and kissed it.  
  
"Dont do that."he said flatly.  
  
"Why not?"she kissed it again.  
  
"Because Im a monster."  
  
"The same monster that saved me not only once but twice. The one in the same who I fell in love..."  
  
"Dont say that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I dont want to hurt you."  
  
"You wont."  
  
"How can you be sure."  
  
"Because you'll be my monster." she smiled.  
  
"What about the two people? Are they alright? I didnt hurt you did I?"  
  
"See is that something a monster would say?"she cried softly.  
  
"It sure as hell is!"  
  
"Kouga!"  
  
"Get away from that thing!"he tried to pull Kagome off of Inuyasha. But Kagome wouldnt let go. "Whats wrong with you?"  
  
"I love him."  
  
.......................................................................................................................................  
  
Kougas eyes widened. How could she love this creature without knowing what he is. Or how could she love him over me?  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kougas arm.  
  
"Im sorry."he said.  
  
"You better be! Kagome you better know what you are doing."Kouga said then walked out.  
  
"Are you sure?"Inuyasha heaved.  
  
"Yes Im sure. I love you."  
  
.....................................................................................................................................  
  
In the emergency room Hojo tossed and turned. Hes coming hes coming!  
  
"Hes coming! Hes coming!"Hojo jumped up every molecule burned like a thousand knifes pounding into him.  
  
"Baby whos coming lay down the doctors say your going to be fine your going to be fine!"His mother screeched.  
  
"No Im not!"he said tiredly. Kouga entered the room with the cast on his arm."Where is it?"  
  
"Wheres what bab..." Kouga interruped Hojos mother.  
  
"In the other room."   
  
"What!"  
  
"With Kagome."  
  
"Ahhh."Hojos said on the way down to the floor. On hitting the floor he struggled and sqwormed the pain was emence."Help me!"Hojo yelled to Kouga.  
  
"Help yourself. How did you hurt him before."  
  
"Before?"  
  
"How his face was burned?"  
  
.........................................................................................................................................  
  
Chapter 4: "Answers all have prices to pay"  
  
"Inuyasha?"Kagome gently kooned to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What happened before?"  
  
"I dont...know if I should..."Kagome put a finger to his lips.  
  
"No one ever does. But you should trust me."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then..."  
  
"My father was a laupgorou he was the dominant leader a killer. He went far and wide spreading his evil the farther he went the more became like him. He had a son from another women. One of them he became full laupgorou. Then as I was told there was a accident only my father and brother survived. They were all alone until he met my human mother he became infatuated with her he dated then eventually married leaving her to not be tainted. They had me and he eventually confessed his demon inside. He protected us he could control his change. Me being half could not control the change and it led to our undoing. Anger is what changes me also the moon and to protect myself if I truly needed to save my life. My anger came from my brother. My father gave me a sword to protect people and myself from harm to kill the others that plauged the earth. And to my brother he gave a sword that would cure the demon blood and could only be used once.  
  
"He didnt want it he only wanted more power he held me on the night of the full moon straight into its light. The anger and the moon forced my change to be benevoulot. I killed many. Everyone knew it was my family that was the cause. My father fought well but died and my mother protected my body but died aswell. My brother Sesshomaru hated me he hurt me and cursed my name he said if he ever saw me again Id be dead. He couldnt take the sword because he was full demon. I went on living with my fathers best friend Myouga. When he died I lived where you meet me. The couch was tared when I came home angered. You where the only person I told this to."  
  
"What about when Hojo punched you?"  
  
"Silver. It hurt unbearublely."  
  
"That explains the couch and the punch your speed and your change. Did you know what you where doing?"  
  
"No. I cant control it when the moon comes especially when Im angry."he smiled."Your the only one who ever needed me. When you where on my doorstep you needed me. Thats why I felt close to you and when you asked me to stay I knew I wouldnt stay before the moon because it wasnt til tomarrow. But I want to keep all contact from you until then. But when you called you needed me again so I had to come. I just had to."  
  
"So your sort of like a werewolf?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kouga listened in intently to the story he picked up the keywords: angry, killed many, werewolf, and silver.  
  
....................................................................................................................................  
  
Chapter 5: "All Debts Must Be payed"  
  
(So his weakness is silver eh?)  
  
"How do you as you said make more of your kind?"  
  
"You bite them."  
  
(That means Im...one to)  
  
"You bit Kouga does that mean..."Kagome looked bewildered. Would that bite have been for me?  
  
"Yes sadly I was there but I couldnt stop insinct. He seemed to be a threat."  
  
"Were you going to bite me?" Kagome said with a longing to know. Inuyasha turned away to not stare at her face."Why?"  
  
"It...I...was...um...well I wanted to protect you so I was going to take you away from there but that boy got in the way so I bit him he was a threat."  
  
"What were doing when you hissed at me?"  
  
"I wanted you to stay away from the threat."  
  
(Me a threat? Hmph he was more dangerous than I ever was. Oh well it wont matter as soon as I get enough silver I repay him for what he did to me)kouga left the doorway.  
  
Inuyasha tried to keep his eyes open but Kagome said sweetly"Go to sleep if you want."  
  
"What about you."  
  
"If I wanted to sleep I wouldnt be here now."  
  
.......................................................................................................................................  
  
Chapter 6: "Gun blasts and heart attacks"  
  
"Mother please leave."  
  
"Young man you have some explaining to do."  
  
"Just go already!" Kouga said and shoved her out of the door with great strength then slammed it.  
  
"What shall we do then?" Hojo said sitting in his bed underneath heaps of heavy looking blankets.  
  
"You must get silver."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes you baka! Who else would I be fucking talking about!"  
  
"Eh...right."  
  
"You do remember I was bitten by the muttface."  
  
"I forgot what you said ealier about Kagome and the creatures talk. Espeaking of Kagome..."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"How are we gonna get past her?"  
  
"Leave that to me. Remember this is just a temporally alliance as soon as I kill the muttface its over between us. I cant stand being around you any longer than that."  
  
One hour later...  
  
"You have it."Kouga smiled once he saw what Hojo carried.  
  
......................................................................................................................................  
  
A loud crash much like two books smashing together poured through the room."Ahh!"Inuyasha screamed. Also did Hojo's mom. Kagome woke with her head upon the bed with a start. Inuyasha had been burned by silver. He began ripping out the tubes and wires. Kouga held a gun pointed at him. Before Kagome was fully consious of the situation she was flung over the back of Inuyasha's mighty shoulder he headed for the window."Hang on Kagome."  
  
"Hey get back here!"Kouga called to him.  
  
Inuyasha yanked the window open and jumped out of the 29th floor. He started to pulseing.(He changing!)Kagome thought to herself as she saw the ground coming toward her as fast as a speeding bullet train. Kagome let out a blood curdling scream. The ground was coming so fast. Just about a hit! Another noise of books slamming together hit just beyond them.  
  
.................................................................................................................................  
  
Inuyasha landed on his high toes bounced off of them and ricochet off a lamp post then from tree to tree with lightening speed. Kagome saw his full change in broad daylight he appeared nearly twice as terrifying but she wasn't afraid. She held onto his back in sort of a hug. Inuyasha had taken her to the woods and landed gently. He set her down by a old well. His silver hair glistened and grew darker the claws become fingernails and the teeth grew neatly back into place. Although his walk swaggered as headed toward her he appeared the same as she had met him but a funny thing that didnt feel right to Kagome was his blue hospital gown. Out of it a small hole with a strange gouge slowing trickled a pool of blood.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she mumbled under her breathe."Your...your bleeding!"  
  
"Am I?"he said Kagome wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or serious.  
  
"We have to back to the hospital."  
  
"Do you have death wish?" he leaned his face toward the sitting Kagome not even inches from her face. She could feel his warmth elouminating from his body."Cause thats the first thing their gonna do is get me angered and then no doubt I'll end up killing you."  
  
.......................................................................................................................................   
  
Chapter 7: "Run little rabbits run"  
  
."Hang on Kagome."  
  
"Hey get back here!"Kouga called to him.  
  
Inuyasha yanked the window open and jumped out of the 29th floor. Kagome let out a blood curdling scream.   
  
"Chikuso! Get your goddamn hands off her!"Hojo yelled as he fired the gun a second .  
  
"Goddamn you Hojo!"Kouga yelled and shoved the bullet with his foot just in time to miss them.  
  
The blast covered up Kouga's yell. Inuyasha landed on his high toes bounced off of them and ricochet off a lamp post then from tree to tree with lightening speed. (I can't let you get away) Kouga felt his anger swarm around him a whirlwind engulfed him he was flying and he darted at them with lightning speed.  
  
....................................................................................................................................  
  
"Mother!" Hojo screamed. She held her hand over her heart. Doctors rushed in to see Hojo fire down at the ground and a patient hit the attack with his foot and leap out the window. Hojo turned around to see his mothers and doctors in the doorway him holding the gun his mother collapsed.  
  
"Mother!"Hojo screamed.  
  
"Call security!" The doctor that spoke with hojo's mother earlier yelled.  
  
Doctors quickly hoisted up Hojos mother on a strecher.  
  
"Mother!"he screamed again.  
  
"Calm down son just give me the gun." A police officier said treating Hojo just like a low life criminal.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Give us the gun we'll take care of you." said one as he slowly advanced to Hojo. Doctors followed suit.  
  
"Stay back!" Hojo pointed the gun at them.  
  
"Dont do anything drastic!" one said as one slipped around with a needle. Hojos adrenaline rushed as the doctor with the needle appeared out of nowhere Hojo's finger slipped the bullet flew into the doctors chest blood splattered his face boom the doctor was on the floor. That only made doctors swarm over him more saying crappy lines like we wont hurt you and just give us the gun. No matter how much they said Hojo couldn't believe them. So...  
  
"I mean it stay back or I'll shoot."Hojo pulled the trigger the doctors flinched nothing came out."Shit!"  
  
"Restrain him!" They had him on the ground and in a jacket before he could blink. They hurt the bruises Inuyasha gave him as well as the broken bones. He started to scream so they sadated him."Hes a danger to himself and others. Lock him up. And get security down on the escaped patients who no doubt needed medical attention."  
  
"What about the boys mother?"  
  
"This is a hospital we must treat everyone." the doctor sighed.  
  
..................................................................................................................................  
  
"Cause thats the first thing their gonna do is get me angered and then no doubt I'll end up killing you." Kagomes eyes widened pathetically."You think I want to kill you?"   
  
"I...I'm.."  
  
"You can't think I'd do that to you do you?"  
  
"Not until you started saying that you would!" Inuyasha raised his hands to his head in annoyance. It caused a deep pain in his chest to bleed and fiercly dig into him. It was making his lose his control of the monster within.  
  
"It would be better if I don't see you again. At least for awhile."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Until I figure out how to become a normal human."  
  
"But I..."  
  
"You what?" (want to be with you) kagome thought to herself but then started to think better of it. He didn't want her around him "What where you going to say?"  
  
"I think she was going to say but I have to kill you."Kouga snorted sacastically. Kouga caught Inuyasha and Kagome by surprise.  
  
"You again?"Inuyasha grimanced in biting him.  
  
"No duuuh. But I come this time to kill you." Kagome froze she thought of saying what did he ever do to you but that seemed stupid he did do something to Kouga. Kouga advanced tword Inuyasha with warped speed. The realization hit Inuyasha like a ton of bricks. Kouga tried to swipe a punch at him but Inuyasha raised his arm to grab Kouga's arm and send him back flustered. He went back at it again and again but all attempts failed Inuyasha kicked him in the stomach. Kouga was flat on his knees. Inuyasha smiled a half hypocritical grin.  
  
(damn! He can block my attacks.)  
  
"You're pretty good for a human that is but I'm ain't one so you better think of something to do quick cause I hate to be bored." Inuyasha form was changed back to that of a demons. He swooped his long nails to swipe Kouga's face. Four cuts sweltered open each parting as blood dropped out.  
  
"Gawh!" Kouga mounded but in the moun you could sence a sick sort of pleausure that made Kagome's stomach turn over and twist into a painful knot. He actually started laughing. Then into a long hysterical chuckle it made Inuyasha's eyes widen.  
  
"What's sooo funny?" - no response just deeper chuckles.  
  
Kouga leaped for Inuyasha and kicked him in the ribs impaleing him into the ground.  
  
"You think your suprior to me?" Kouga rested one foot on the impailed Inuyashas back, and his right arm on his hip and then turned to Kagome,"You think I'm just bluffing that I'm not going to kill him your dead wrong. I'll kill him right in front of you it will give me pleasure to watch you suffer." Kagome's eyes watered.  
  
"That's not the Kouga I knew your a demon."  
  
"Your right all thanks to this louse."  
  
"Take it back!" Inuyasha's back erouted from kouga's foot. Blood was in a puddle were Inuyasha once lay. Kouga while leaping on his back pushed out blood hense the formed puddle.  
  
"No." Kouga smiled the same deep smile as Inuyasha had his teeth grew like Inuyasha's and his ears grew pointed. He stared at Inuyasha with slinted blue eyes and licked some blood from the long nails. Kouga's hair though became more ragged and mangey and a tail sprouted from his back.  
  
"Finally I can fight someone worth my time." Inuyasha bent his fingers and they cracked the nails instanly appearing longer than ever. He too grew shaggyer than before. A werewolf. Inuyasha and Kouga lept for eachother. Snarls emerged from Kouga's throat then Inuyasha's. Inuyasha tried to strike Kouga but he blocked it with his powerful kick and swung at Inuyasha and punched him in the face. Inuyasha ignored the impact and punched Kouga back. Ducks, punches, and kicks Inuyasha and Kouga fought blood spurted out of the two werewolves bodies. Kagome fell back down to hug her knees she covered her mouth for she realized that she dare not utter a scream. For what happened last time.   
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
recap  
  
Inuyasha sprang into airborne form and lunged for Hojo.  
  
"Stop it..."her voice was meek growing larger each yell,"Stop it...Stop it....STOP IT!" Inuyasha turned to face her and ran on all fours to her. Kagome covered her mouth what was she thinking?  
  
"Stay away from her!" called the neighbor boy Kouga who leped infront of her. On inpact Inuyasha bit him....  
  
"Yaahhhhhhhh!"grieved Kouga in pain. Kagome wanted to help Kouga but was unsure what to do and inched forward,slowly Inuyasha hissed at her a warning then scuttled down the many steps speedingly but collasped.   
  
Kagome fell back down to hug her knees she covered her mouth for she realized that she dare not utter a scream. For what happened last time.  
  
recap  
  
"Did you know what you where doing?"  
  
"No. I cant control it when the moon comes especially when Im angry."  
  
That might be the same with Kouga and Kagome didn't want to risk getting tangled in the bloody mess. But she had to do something....  
  
"Inuyasha!" she screamed as he was hit by Kouga to the ground the blood from the bullethole reopened only wider."No!!!!!!!!!" she wailed.  
  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Chapter 8: Dead?  
  
"Inuyasha!"she screamed as he was hit by Kouga to the ground the blood from the bullethole reopened only wider."No!!!!!!!!"she wailed. She tried to run to Inuyasha but Kouga wouldn't let her. He stood in front of Kagome she when left he went left and when she went right he went right."Kouga let me threowow!!!!!!!"her voice trailed off.  
  
"Why?"he laughed. Inuyasha didn't move but his blood did it swam down the rocks and grass. Kouga leaned tword Kagome a little to close for comfort. She tried to back away she really did but he held her and gave her a forceful kiss. She struggled and wiggled in his gripp. A tear slid down her cheek. Inuyasha help me!  
  
"Kaitetsu!" Inuyasha slashed Kouga down the back blood sprayed out like a geyser. Inuyasha scupped Kagome up and leaped from tree to tree. Kagome cried in his arms. She then felt a drop hit her forehead she looked up at Inuyasha tears hit her gently. At least she thought they were tears but it started to pour down onto them.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kagome."he hugged her closer to his head."You shouldn't have ever met me."  
  
"You regret ever meeting me?"  
  
"No it's just...without me you would've lived without worry."he frowned.  
  
"What if you weren't there when Hojo... was you saved me. And Kouga...he tried to kill you he's not himself when we see him..."  
  
"You won't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's dead." Kagome's eyes widened. Then they were in a uncomfortable silence. Until Kagome looked down at her uniform it was covered in blood both Inuyasha's and Kouga's.  
  
"Your blood is still coming out we have to stop it."  
  
"No need."  
  
"What do you mean!" Inuyasha didn't answer."Where are you taking me?"  
  
"To my brothers."  
  
recap  
  
My brother Sesshomaru hated me he hurt me and cursed my name he said if he ever saw me again Id be dead.  
  
"But won't he kill you?" Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Maybe." Inuyasha ran fast in spite of his wounds. The silver still imbedded in his chest throbbed. They were out of Tokyo and in Mito in a mere hour. When they arrived Inuyasha was tired. Kagome could see it in his eyes he moved faster than a car could ever go but his wounds there so deep. She was hurt by this that she might not ever be with him again. They were in front of a large wooden cabin like house that was held up on a hill. In the front was two parked cars but that didn't matter Inuyasha fell.  
  
"Inuyasha wake up!" he didn't."Come on please!" she ran to the door and slammed down on the door banger. Anyone that could hear the doorbell could have sworn she broke it. After a long of banging on the door. Sesshomaru came and answered.  
  
"What do you want?" he looked behind her and saw Inuyasha.Yet he didn't seem affected by Inuyasha's puddle of blood.  
  
"Help him please."  
  
"Ack (Sesshomaru moaned) don't let him bleed on the carpet." Sesshomaru grabbed a blanket and placed it on the couch. Kagome tried to lift Inuyasha inside but he was to heavy."Let me do it! I should have figured you'd be only a human." he tossed Inuyasha onto the couch with ease."What did he do?" sesshomaru said without emotion.  
  
"He got into a fight."  
  
"I see. Well what do you want me to do?" Kagome couldn't believe Sesshomaru's lack of caring. If something happened to Souta Kagome didn't know what to do.  
  
"Do you still have the sword your father gave you."  
  
"Why?" his brow beagain to gather at the beagaining of his forehead.  
  
"You could turn him human."  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"Because your his brother."  
  
"Why do you care so much for this poor patheitic half-ling?"  
  
"Cause I...I...I love him." Sesshomaru's normal unemotional state changed into a shocked and bewildered face.  
  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Chapter:9 Medical miricles  
  
Sesshomaru didn't know what to say to this strange human that showed up with his brother in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"Yes I have it." he finally said.  
  
"Did you use it?"  
  
"....No"  
  
"Will you use it to save Inuyasha?"  
  
"Only if he tells me he loves you aswell."  
  
"Please for heavens sake he's unconcious!"  
  
"It dosen't matter if he loved you he would say so." Kagome despized Sesshomaru's logic.  
  
"I love her."a low tone came from Inuyasha's throat. Sesshomaru turned to stare at Inuyasha. It was like magic that Inuyasha was able to talk or do anything.  
  
"He said it!" Kagome shrieked.  
  
"He might not have."  
  
"But he did!"  
  
"Ilove her." Inuyasha said again.  
  
"You promise that you won't waste the power I will give you."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"After I do this you will never call upoun me again?"  
  
""I promise."  
  
"Very well."he looked at Kagome and said,"Don't get your hopes up." Kagome smiled and nodded. When Sesshomaru came back the last strain of Inuyasha's wakefulness had feld. He pulled out the sword and stuck his hand into Inuyasha's chest.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Kagome had enough if Sesshomaru wasn't gonna help she wished he'd stop toying with her.  
  
"When Inuyasha maybe becomes a human he'll surely die if I don't remove the bullet. He's luckly that he can stay alive but he is slightly resistant to it due to his human form." Sesshomaru dropped the bullet out of his hand it started to swellter his skin. Then he struck Inuyasha with his sword. To Kagome it looked like Sesshomaru just killed him with the sword. But then the wounds disappear and Inuyashas hair and turned back to that when she first met him.  
  
"So hes a human for good."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Inuyasha said that it cured the demon inside." at hearing this Sesshomaru chuckled so hard he almost could'nt breathe but he quickly collected his cool.  
  
"He's a fool to believe that. It would only bring people back to life. The fool." Sesshomaru shook his head.  
  
"Then what would?"  
  
"There's a rumor that the jewel of four souls would."  
  
"Then we'll get it."  
  
"You human get the jewel Hah! I'd like to see you try but it would have been a waste of my sword I'm sure you know I can only use it once. You remind me of the girl that had it before." Sesshomaru stared at her then offered her a drink she accepted so Sesshomaru went to the kitchen leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone. Kagome sat on the corner of the couch and watched him sleep. 'Be okay Inuyasha please I don't want to do this without you. Sesshomaru walked back and handed her a drink.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome accepted the drink but drank reluctantly.  
  
"How did you meet?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Pay attension human! How did you meet Inuyasha?"  
  
"I ended up with a fever on his pourch and he took care of me."  
  
"Really?" Sesshomaru actually sounded surprised.  
  
"It seems to me that your not actually a bad guy." Kagome smirked haveing her knees touch together and passed the cup back and forth between her hands.  
  
"Hmph." Kagome thought of something if I look like the girl that the had the jewel of four souls he must have met her.  
  
"Who last had the jewel?"  
  
"Kikyo."  
  
.....................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Chapter 10:Old memories and rainy days  
  
A long time ago Inuyasha's father Inutaisho sought out the jewel so his son could live a normal life. He found it in a small town by the mountains. The girl that had it had gotten it as a family hairlume. She put up a fight and Inutaisho still couldn't beat her she was so sad and pathtic living in her home with her kid sister working for a living. Inutaisho still couldn't beat her she enough if he couldn't stand her sad tale but she also knew about demons and had silver waiting for him if he returned. So he and his family moved near there to have a chance some day to get it. After a while Kikyo found that his purpus was she said she would give the jewel to him although it would be hard for her to part with it when she was about to give it to him. There was another demon that was wanting it only he wanted it for becomeing a full fledged demon. The funny thing is he used to be part of Inutaisho's clan. What Naraku did was shapeshift to look like Inutaisho he attacked Kikyo not enough to kill her but enough to mortally wound her. She thought it was Inutaisho. The next thing he did was attack the town as the form of Inuyasha. Then shift to look like Sesshomaru and beat at Inuyasha on the night of the full moon he couldn't help but change. Naraku's plan worked Inuyasha changed and roamed the village. The villagers attacked him he ran and Kikyo was furious but she was able to chase him her he fought her Kikyo amed with a silver shooting crossbow. Kikyo's little sister came and screamed "Stop it..."her voice was meek growing larger each yell,"Stop it...Stop it....STOP IT!" Inuyasha was surprised he never forgot what she said. But it wasn't her it was Naraku. Inutaisho ended up killing Kikyo causing the village to kill him and his family. Sesshomaru wasn't there but when he came back all answers led to that Inuyasha was the fault of this. Only after did the jewel disappear and Inuyasha was watched by Myoga.  
  
"That's so sad."Kagome bald. Sesshomaru looked disgusted.  
  
"If I knew you were gonna blubber I wouldn't have said anything."  
  
"I'm glad you did."she put on a wry smile.  
  
"Your tired are you not?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"No doubt you'll want to stay here," Sesshomaru grabbed blankets and set them on the loveseat across the couch and plopped down a pillow. Kagome tucked the blanket around her shoulders and sat stareing at Inuyasha."Suit yourself." Sesshomaru turned the knob on the light to dim and left the living room. A few minutes later the door bulted open and a little girl with raven hair with some hair in a powerpuff girl hair tye and wore all over their mechandise. She set her backpack down by the door. Kagome guessed she was about five. The little girl closed her umbrella removed her shoes and grabbed a towel seemingly waiting for her.  
  
"Daddy I'm home!" she called the extended her pointer finger."Who are you?"  
  
"A guest!" noises sounded like stairs pounding."A guest their staying here for the night." he picked the little girl up and held up for a hug. 'He's not such a bad guy after all'  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"I'm Kagome and thats Inuyasha over there." the little girl was set down the first thing she did was kneel down in front of the couch.  
  
"Is he dead?" the girl asked.  
  
"No hes not dead." Kagome shook her head trying to forget it."Whats your name." the girl didn't answer.  
  
"You can trust her." Sesshomaru said before leaving.  
  
"Okay," she futsed with her socks."I'm Rin."  
  
"Those are cute socks you have whos on them."  
  
"Bubbles, Bwahsom, and Buttercup." she looked so cute drying off on the floor.  
  
"Oh."   
  
"So you mind if I turn the tv on?"  
  
"No go head it's your house." Kagome wasn't surprised when Rin put on Powerpuff girls.  
  
............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Sister Sister Sister Kikyo!" the small girl wailed. Kikyo's body slowly started to fall to the ground. Naraku smiled viciously.  
  
"A kill well done." he laughed.  
  
"Inuyasha why why did you kill her!" her pail eyes gazed at Inuyasha emptiedly,"Why Inuyasha?"  
  
"She was in the way Inuyasha don't listen to her." Naraku said firmly to Inuyasha. Inuyasha said nothing but picked up the jewel. 'Finally I will become full demon' he held it between his thumb and index finger. The jewel grew a purple light and disintigrated into dust that begain to rise to the ceiling.  
  
"What the hell is going on!?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"You'll never have it Inuyasha its going to the next priestess and after the next and next," these are kikyo's last words,"as long as we ...live."  
  
"Kikyo!" Kaede Kikyo's sister cried and clung to the body.  
  
"Inuyasa we'll just kill priestess after priestess until we..." Naraku was interupted.  
  
"No! You go leave me alone." Naraku smile turned into a sharp forced smile. Inuyasha ran away.  
  
"Inuyasha you can't run from this you helped kill her to!" Naraku yelled to Inuyasha.  
  
He flew past the shrine and through the forest. 'It wasn't me Kikyo! It wasn't me!' he played over and over in his head. 'I wasn't my self I didn't mean to kill you kikyo! I loved you!"  
  
..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Inuyasha sat straight up on the couch wide awake.  
  
"Daddy the man on the couch is a awakeeeeeeeeeee!" she yelled then continued watching...."And the city of towns ville was saved thanks to the Power Puff girls!" Kagome threw off the blankets and ran to Inuyasha she her arms around him. He moaned in pain.  
  
"Sorry!" Kagome yipped and back off.  
  
"Its alright." he pulled her close and held her tight despite the pain.  
  
"Ohh Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in a twee k..i..s..s..i..n..g first comes love then comes marriage then comes bwawy in the bwawy carriage..." Kagome slightly pushed Rin with her foot. "Hey!" Rin yelled until she realized another exciteing episode was on of The Power Puff Girls!   
  
"Inuyasha you were tossing and turning in your sleep you must be in great pain. So I figured we could look for the jewel so we could end your pain." Kagome sighed and tears slowly came to his eyes."Inuyasha whats wrong?!"  
  
No responce.  
  
'You'll never have it Inuyasha its going to the next priestess and after the next and next," these are kikyo's last words,"as long as we ...live.'  
  
"Kagome you have the jewel."  
  
"What!"  
  
............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... 


	2. Be truthful

Chapter 11: Be Truthful  
  
"Kagome you have the jewel."  
  
"What!"Kagome sat back in disbelief but gave Inuyasha the benefit of the doubt,"Why would I carry a jewel?" Sesshomaru slithered from behind the   
  
doorway.  
  
"Demons will want the jewel Inuyasha." sesshomaru stated plainly.Inuyasha looked away from Kagome. Still Inuyasha didn't let on why Kagome carried   
  
the jewel.  
  
"Inuyasha tell me why would I have a jewel wanted by demons!?" There was a awkward silence until Rin started singing a out of pitch tune she most  
  
likely made up. Kagome's eyes didn't leave Inuyasha but he couldn't look at her face."Why can't you look at me? What's wrong with you!" She stormed out onto  
  
the patio outside she figured if she went out into the rain again she'd get sick and have to stay here which at the moment didn't appeal to Kagome. It was   
  
cold so she crossed her arms she was also silently expressing the mood she was in. 'Why can't he look at me?' tears came to her eyes. She sobbed as silently  
  
as she could. she always hated it when someone didn't tell her something about herself honestly.  
  
"Don't cry." a voice came from behind.  
  
"Go away!" Kagome said before she spun around to be close to a man with red eyes and long black hair. He smiled at her and tredged his long sharp   
  
nails threw her stomach slowly. It dug threw Kagome like paper she screamed and fell in his grasp. He dragged his nails until he reached a hard bulge on   
  
her side.   
  
"This will do nicely!" his nails grew twice as long.   
  
"Leave her alone Naraku! You can't take the jewel anyway." Inuyasha limped threw the door.  
  
"Ahh I see your still alive what a pity."  
  
"I won't give any pity to you Naraku." Inuyasha started to change into his demon form.  
  
"I see if," his mouth became elongated and his voice rough,"thats the way you want it." Naraku dropped Kagome and lept from high in the sky. Inuyasha  
  
threw himself out of the way. Which made Naraku angry he swooped at Inuyasha with clenched fists. He hit Inuyasha in the jaw and stomach. But Inuyasha still  
  
stood it was as if in this form no pain came to him. Only when Naraku kicked him in the stomach did he fall. Inuyasha growled and clutched his stomach his   
  
eyes narrowed at Naraku, who in turn cackled chokeingly.He turned back to look like a human."Why won't you die halfdemon? You can barely stand. Admit defeat  
  
and sware your allegence to me!"  
  
"Never!" Inuyasha spat at Naraku's feet. Naraku almost flew at Inuyasha he held Inuyasha in his cold hand up toward the rain. His nails glowed a   
  
green toxic looking color.  
  
"You killed her just as much as I did! Don't think your any better than cause your not!" He threw Inuyasha off down the cliff base. Inuyasha it  
  
seemed hit every sharp rock on the way down. He disappeared into the river water."Now where were we?"he turned to Kagome she stared sheepishly at him.  
  
"Who did he help kill?"she just about lost her voice.  
  
"A priestess who looked just like you. So much in fact I'd almost swear you were her." he looked down at her side blood dripped to stain her shirt  
  
which was already soaked in blood,"But there is one slight difference...she didn't have the jewel in side her!"  
  
"Ahh!"Kagome shrieked when Naraku was above her. But from behind Inuyasha jumped out with his sword and slashed Naraku in half at his chest Naraku  
  
still moved but only in shock.  
  
"One more hit and your dead!" Inuyasha hollered. Inuyasha made for another swing but from behind a hand went threw his chest. He froze for a second   
  
then hit Naraku anyway. There behind him was Naraku's arm that speared through him carrying another glowing green light which was a poison that had already  
  
beagain seeping through his face. His body transformed into a human.  
  
"Inuyasha!"tears flowed from Kagome,"No I'm sorry. I'm so soorrry!" Kagome ran over to Inuyasha. The poison beagain dissolving some of his skin.  
  
"I..I'm sorryer." Inuyasha said solemnly."I was go..going to bite you to take the jewel I just...couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry. I love you Kagome."  
  
his voice faded in Kagome's scream. Rin looked at them from the patio her tender heart bleed her with tears. Even Sesshomaru looked depressed as he held Rin  
  
in his arms to stare at Inuyasha.  
  
"Isn't there anything we could do daddy?" Rin sniffed.  
  
"We have to remove the poison." he set Rin down,"I have to make a phone call. Kagome don't touch him!" Sesshomaru disappeared into the house. Rin   
  
watched Kagome but tried to get a closer look and felt a chill from the rain and took a step back underneath the roof.   
  
Kagome leaned forward on Inuyasha without touching him and asked,"Whats to become of us Inuyasha?"  
  
..............................................................................................................................  
  
Tomiie789: This is all I'm putting up today hopefully it's a friendly cliffy. Next chapter will have more of Inuyasha characters! Review and I'll put the   
  
rest of it up! 


	3. Past memories hurt just as much as the p

Chapter 12: Past Memories hurt just as much as the present  
  
"Isn't there anything we could do daddy?" Rin sniffed.  
  
"We have to remove the poison." he set Rin down,"I have to make a phone call. Kagome don't touch him!" Sesshomaru disappeared into the house. Rin   
  
watched Kagome but tried to get a closer look and felt a chill from the rain and took a step back underneath the roof.   
  
Kagome leaned forward on Inuyasha without touching him and asked,"Whats to become of us Inuyasha?"  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
Sesshomaru emerged from the house and stared disdainfully at Inuyasha and Kagome. Sighing he leaned on the balcony. Time seemed to speed up and slow   
  
down at the same time. Kagome just realized that even though she knew Inuyasha for several days he was her soulmate one might say.   
  
"Just you and me eh Inuyasha?" she cryed and almost when into hysteria when some of his skin sissled,"No one else in the world would be out in this  
  
rain." Thunder crackled in the distance."Almost like when we first met." she put on a forced smile.  
  
"Daddy who did you call?" Rin's voice fell on deaf ears Sesshomaru waited for someones arrival. Rin sighed then sniffed the air a potent scent   
  
filled her sensitive nose."What's that smell?" the aroma alured a musty incense as well as a undiscribeable scent. In the distance approached a woman about  
  
the same age as Kagome. She wore a pink kimono top with a green skirt on tied on the side.The umbrella that she held onto with neck looked like a giant hat  
  
although her hair was neatly tied into a low pony tail it hung messily over the basket on her shoulders that also had a large boomerang that seemed to be  
  
forceing her to lean to the left she was quite pretty. Purple makeup outlined her dark brown eyes. Following slowly behind was a old women with a black  
  
patch covering one eye. She wore the etire of a priestess.  
  
"I'm sorry were late." the young women bowed appaulgentically she raised and walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome and set her basket and the boomerang  
  
down and set up the umbrella so it covered them. While she did this Kagome saw a small cat with golden fur and unusual black stripes and slinted red eyes   
  
head popped up from the basket. Kagome's sad eyes stared in wonder at the creature it's eyes slinted and it seemed to squint at her. The young women raised the cover of   
  
the basket the creature let out a small 'eep'.  
  
"Please forgive me Kilala I need to prepair the antidote."Kagome just about lept up when she said antidote.  
  
"You can cure him!"  
  
"I'm almost possitive." she smirked. The old women had finally reached the spot where Inuyasha, Kagome, and the young women were she stopped dead in  
  
her tracks. Right in front of her was the killer that murdered her sister and hovering above him was her sisters twin almost."Master Kaeda will this work?"  
  
she looked up to her master who was ghostly white.  
  
"...Yes it will Sango."Kaeda heistated before answering. Sesshomaru beagain walking up to the group closely followed by Rin who tried using her   
  
father's large shirt as a umbrella. Rin went to the basket because she it wiggled she gased inside to see jars and jars of herbs and carefully squashed   
  
between some jars was the cat.  
  
"Can I hold the kitty?" Rin asked Sango who had piled on a spread out blanket all the herbs she was about to use.  
  
"You may if she lets you," Sango rubbed her hands together to wipe off the shnibbles of plant. She then realised that her master Kaeda stood in the  
  
same position as she arrived,"Is something wrong master Kaeda?" Kaeda's breath quickened.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
"Sister Sister Sister Kikyo!" Kaeda wailed. Kikyo's body slowly started to fall to the ground. Naraku smiled viciously.  
  
"A kill well done." he laughed.  
  
"Inuyasha why why did you kill her!" her pail eyes gazed at Inuyasha emptiedly,"Why Inuyasha?"  
  
"She was in the way Inuyasha don't listen to her." Naraku said firmly to Inuyasha. Inuyasha said nothing but picked up the jewel. He held it between   
  
his thumb and index finger. The jewel grew a purple light and disintigrated into dust that begain to rise to the   
  
ceiling.  
  
"What the hell is going on!?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"You'll never have it Inuyasha its going to the next priestess and after the next and next," these are kikyo's last words,"as long as we ...live."  
  
"Kikyo!" Kaeda Kikyo's sister cried and clung to the body she felt thick mucus like blood absorb into her eyes, mouth, and nose. She couldn't see.  
  
"Inuyasa we'll just kill priestess after priestess until we..." Naraku was interupted.  
  
"No! You go leave me alone."   
  
"Inuyasha you can't run from this you helped kill her to!" Naraku yelled to Inuyasha. After Inuyasha left he turned to Kaede."Goodbye little brat   
  
hope that revenge will consume you if you get the jewel that's how I want it." Kaeda tried smearing the blood out of her right eye but it wouldn't come out  
  
pain struck her as she rubbed it and rubbed it soon her own blood poured out. She wailed and wailed Naraku walked out laughing at the sight she left blood   
  
collected in the palms of her hands. She looked at the sight of her dead sister and swore that she'd kill her sister's killer.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Is something wrong master Kaeda?" Kaeda's breath quickened.  
  
"Sango ye'd bettercompress some Hypericum or Calendula 15 milligrams then give him some bacitracin." she went over to talk to Sesshomaru in private.  
  
"Yes master." Sango held a hand under the baster to collect the drops and beagain putting them on Inuyasha's wounds. Then grabbed a towel filled with  
  
leaves and a odd smelling oil she put on it. She then grabbed another towel and had Kagome help put Inuyasha on his back. Sango pressed tightly on the rag   
  
on Inuyasha's back.  
  
"What is this for?" Kagome asked.  
  
"For preventing infection this poison is unfamiliar to me all I can to do is relieve pain and reduce infection." she smiled wryingly. Kagome's eyes   
  
shifted to Rin who was doing a staring contest with Kilala. Kilala unblinking watched the girl intruding on her dry hiding space.  
  
"Please come out Kitty I just want to pet you...tsk tsk tsk come out girl."Rin coaxed Kilala who reluctantly came when Sango gave her a glare. Rin   
  
cried out in glee. She stroked Kilala and held her up to her cheek. Kilala groaned at being out in the rain and especially being held by a foriegn intruder  
  
to her person she started to growl. Sango gave Kilala another glare...Kilala beagain purring for the girl.  
  
"What exactally do you Sango?" Kagome asked to get her mind off the thought of the herbs might not work.  
  
"I help my master Kaeda with herbal remedies."  
  
"Then why do you have a weapon." Kagome gazed at the boomerang and noticed on the edges was silver.  
  
Tomiie789:That's chapter four! Ps. all the names of herbs are true and their uses. That's why it took me so long to write I was in research mode major!   
  
Plz review I'd love to hear your thoughts. 


	4. Awakening

Chapter 13: Awakening  
  
"What exactally do you do Sango?" Kagome asked to get her mind off the thought of the herbs might not work.  
  
"I help my master Kaeda with herbal remedies."  
  
"Then why do you have a weapon." Kagome gazed at the boomerang and noticed on the edges was silver.  
  
"I..."  
  
.............................................................................................................................  
  
"Kohaku!!" Sango's eyes were filled with horror,"That...that was our father you killed..." Kohaku's red eyes showed no remorse he lept at Sango with  
  
his razor claws,"Kohaku No!"He swung his paw at her she fell to the ground,"Don't you know me?! I'm your sister!"  
  
"My new fledgling does not remeber you or anyone,"Naraku chuckled,"All he knows is the plesure of killing!" Sango's eyes filled with tears. 'No that  
  
monster won't have you Kohaku!' Sango threw her body down to hug the hairy monster her brother. Kohaku swiped a claw and dug his nails into Sango and grabbed the jewel from her.   
  
Sango struggled to breathe,"Ko...ha...ku...bro..ther."she said before she calasped. Kohaku's features changed back into a human no longer a werewolf.  
  
"What have I done!" Kohaku stared down at his hands the jewel disappeared from them. Naraku backed off slightly into the trees.  
  
"He kills his own kin kill him!" angry villagers shouted at Kohaku. Some had large sticks and daggers they pounded them into Kohaku's body. Kohaku  
  
tried to raise his hands to dodge the blow but one grabbed his hands they kept hitting him even when he was in a bloody mess on the ground. Naraku did nothing as they killed him.  
  
"Kohaku! No!" sango cried she pulled herself to hug the lifeless body of her brother and to use herself as a shield. A older women stepped walked up from a great distance.  
  
"It wasn't entirely your brothers fault," the women raised an arm to Sango,"Here take my hand." Sango's brow questioned the old women's motives.  
  
"Who are you?"   
  
"I am Kaeda," Kaeda helped pull Sango to her feet,"Your brother was innocent as I'm sure you knew."  
  
"Ofcourse I did Kaeda!" stuttered in tears.  
  
"It is alright I know a way to make amends for your brothers death." Sango's eyes became wide.  
  
"Anything I'll do anything!"  
  
....................................................................................................................................................  
  
"I..." Sango paused as she reworded what she was about to say,"I am after revenge for my brothers death. So I see fit that my brother would help me do so." She held out the boomerang.  
  
"You mean that boomerang is made of your brother!" Kagome shrieked and Rin jumped back slightly.  
  
"Yes his bones were used to make the weapon to kill his killer." Sango closed her eyes.   
  
"Is his killer a werewolf." Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes," Rin examined the boomerang and was completely surprised when her hand was burned as she touched the silver edge. She dropped the boomerang ,"You your a werewolf."  
  
"Yes." Rin pipped in. Kagome stared at Sango to see a surprised look on Sango's face.  
  
"You weren't told that Rin and Inuyasha were werewolves?"  
  
"No! I wasn't!"  
  
.........................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Sango I've been bitten!" Kohaku gripped his shoulder she rushed over to him and removed his hand the bite was the size as if a tiger bit him.  
  
"By what!"  
  
"I don't no it came out of nowhere!" the bite throbbed Kohaku felt a strange feeling come over him he wanted to rip his sister apart to see her blood spill on the ground. He pictured himself swimming in blood. And in the back of his head he saw the same creature that bit him. The creature repeatedly said to him,"Kill Sango!" Kohaku gripped his head in pain.  
  
"No! Get out of my head!" his feet tightened on the ground.  
  
"Kohaku whats wrong!" Kohaku's left hand became long and furry and his nails sharp he ran out of his sisters room."Kohaku wait!"she called to him.   
  
'Whats wrong with me!'his brain wracked upoun his being. The blood poured out and grew a darker shade of red. 'I need to rip out my teeth they hurt' Kohaku touched his teeth to feel sharp objects rip on his gums. He ran down the stairs smack into his father.  
  
"Kohaku whats..." Kohaku felt enraged he threw his father onto the ground outside of their door and sliced his head off at the neck. Sango ran down the stairs to be witness to it.  
  
"Kohaku!!" Sango's eyes were filled with horror,"That...that was our father you killed..."  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
"No! I wasn't!" Sango got up and ran down the path to see a monk dressed in purple and black carring a staff with him was a masked up figure he wore a straw rain hat as did his compainion.  
  
"Excuse me but is this the Inutaisho residence?" he asked her but Sango ran right passed him. The monk had one finger raised and looked bewildered.  
  
"The ladies will always be afraid of you." the figure sarcastically stated.  
  
"But I haven't even done anything!"  
  
"Yet." The monk raised his fist and the figure flinched."Excuse my rudeness my lord." They approached were Inuyasha lay."He is the one you mentioned?"  
  
"I guess so." Miroku gazed in Kagome's direction. 'What a beautiful girl maybe...' Sesshomaru approached the monk.  
  
"Might you be Miroku and Hachiemon?"  
  
"At your service." Hachiemon bowed.  
  
"As you know I don't expect my brother to live much longer." 'It would be a bad day to die' Miroku thought as he stared at the rain.  
  
"I am fully aware...um just to put matters aside was that girl that was running down the path griveing for him?"   
  
"No she is just surprised that she was helping a werewolf." Miroku's eyes went wide.  
  
"I'm rather surprised myself I had Hachiemon hide." Miroku slapped his hand up to his head.   
  
"You're a funny man." Rin said as she amerged from behind Sesshomaru carrying Kilala.  
  
"And just who might you be?" Miroku smiled at the girl. Kaeda packed up Sango's basket and said nothing to Kagome.  
  
"Um Kaeda I was wondering about Sango..."Kagome stamered.  
  
"Well I'm wondering what your doing with these demons when you carry the jewel?" Kaeda didn't even glance at Kagome.  
  
"Well...wait how do you know!"   
  
"I can sence it."  
  
"How can you do that?"  
  
"My sister carried it once and ever since then I could sence it."  
  
"Who's your sister?"  
  
"It doesn't matter she's dead."   
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"You shouldn't be." Kaeda sighed."If you want to know Sango at one time carried the jewel."  
  
"How did she survive?"   
  
"You mean when it was removed," Kagome nodded,"Her brother only ripped it from her then later hit in the back."  
  
"Oh." Silence was formed."What about that boomerang is it really her brother?"  
  
"Yes. She is after the same demon."  
  
"What does that mean?"   
  
"She's after Naraku as I but...he is.." 'I shall only say anything if the monster lives.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Kaeda didn't answer but lifted the umbrella so she could get through and walked away from Kagome and Inuyasha. 'What did I say it was an honest question I mean..' She saw Inuyasha twitch slightly. She gazed at him like someone would at rice when they expect it to cook faster if they stare at it. Nothing happened for a couple of seconds. To Kagome it was hours. Again Inuyasha twitched. Kagome scooted closer to Inuyasha. His hand shook violently so Kagome grabbed it. His wet hair rustled as he moved and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Ka..go..me." Inuyasha said weakly.  
  
"Yes it's me Inuyasha." Inuyasha smiled before he passed out in Kagome's lap. 'At least he's alive'  
  
Tomiie789: Where is this story gonna go? I not sure I know anymore. 


	5. Former Allies

Chapter 14: Former allies  
  
'What did I say it was an honest question I mean..' She saw Inuyasha twitch slightly. She gazed at him like someone would at rice when they expect it to cook faster if they stare at it. Nothing happened for a couple of seconds. To Kagome it was hours. Again Inuyasha twitched. Kagome scooted closer to Inuyasha. His hand shook violently so Kagome grabbed it. His wet hair rustled as he moved and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Ka..go..me." Inuyasha said weakly.  
  
"Yes it's me Inuyasha." Inuyasha smiled before he passed out in Kagome's lap. 'At least he's alive' Rin turned from Miroku's interesting conversation to see Inuyasha move.  
  
"Daddy he's awake!" then Inuyasha fell back asleep on Kagome's lap,"Never mind." Sesshomaru whooped his head around. 'How can this be? He was dead?'  
  
"Well I guess you don't need us to bury him." Miroku sighed and caustiously sat on the dryest rock he could find. The rain let up and now it was only misting. A rainbow seemed to fall just above Kagome and Inuyasha. Hachiemon unwrapped his body of the soaked garments he wore to cover his face. He looked like a large racoon wearing human attire. 'Maybe just maybe I was wrong if I died on a girls lap under a rainbow it would be kind of magical. I'd assume it was one of my dreams...'  
  
"Why were you gonna bury him daddy?" Rin looked emotionally and physically confused death was a consept she understood but this was different she never new anything she killed and never had to bury it.  
  
"He was going to die." Miroku watched Sesshomaru explain to his daughter about what that would mean. It depressed him.  
  
"We'd better get back to Mushin's." Miroku started walking away. Hachiemon followed but tripped on a rock and let out a loud scream."Hachiemon! Can you move your foot at all?" Hachiemon shook his head you could see the bond protruding on the limb threatning to break free of Hachiemon's leg,"You'll heal." Miroku said as he pushed the bone back into place he ignored the squeals of pain and Hachiemons constant motion."I guess I'll have to carry myself."  
  
"I'll come with." Kagome said Miroku's eyes went wide.  
  
"You will?"  
  
"After Inuyasha's inside out of the rain." she glanced at Sesshomaru. He took the hint and hoysted his brother in his arms and went inside closely followed by Rin and Kagome. Kagome paused and looked around Miroku stared at her for a second while he bandaged Hachiemon's leg. Rin started searching her jacket then lifted her shirt slightly."What are you looking for?"   
  
"Kilala she just disappeared." Rin answered back.  
  
"She probably left with Kaeda." Kagome walked into the livingroom and tucked Inuyasha under the blanket he seemed to be smileing. She gave him a small peck on the lips."Goodbye Inuyasha I'll be back," Sesshomaru was in the doorway between the living room and the Kitchen,"You won't hurt him will you?"  
  
"I see no point in doing so I helped him this far already." Sesshomaru was out of Kagome's vision. She walked over to Miroku and grabbed Hachiemon's  
  
hands signaling Miroku would have to carry his feet. 'Great now I have the kicking side.' Miroku glanced at the way Kagome was holding Hachiemon. She had her elbows in Hachiemon's armpits. Miroku sighed,'I wish I was the one being carried'  
  
"Where are we taking him to?" Kagome asked showing much strain and effort in her voice.  
  
"What do you mean we! Baluncus over there isn't lifting a finger!" Hachiemon screeched. Miroku finally noticed that Kagome was trying to drag Hachiemon all by herself down the steep hill. Miroku grabbed the legs quickly with to Hachiemon's dismay pushed on the bone.  
  
"No my lord that hurts!"   
  
"Here why don't I take the legs and you take the arms?" Kagome gently set Hachiemon down.  
  
"A fine idea...Mrs. I'm sorry I didn't get your name."  
  
"It's Kagome."  
  
"What a beatiful name!" Miroku almost shouted to say it before Hachiemon. Kagome and Miroku had switched places and were almost down the hill when Hachiemon realized...  
  
"My Wraps! Get them!" he started yelling.  
  
"Will bring them to you later." Kagome tried to grabbed him he kept flopping around like a fish.  
  
"You don't understand I need them in order to go into town!"  
  
"I'll get them for you." Miroku dropped him so he hit his head. Kagome carefully set Hachiemon's feet down. He headed up the hill.  
  
"Hachiemon how do you know Miroku?"  
  
"A friend of the familys." The bright sky sunndenly turned dark."Thats funny."  
  
"Why is it...so dark...?" A blue swirling cloud hung overhead Hachiemon was paralyzed with fear. Slowly it formed into a large pink ball with gigantic eyes that seemed to look into two different directions."Wh-what...the..."  
  
"You...carry the Jewel of souls..." the blob spoke.  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"Give...them!" it yelled.  
  
"Kagome Hachiemon get out of the way!" Miroku shouted as he unraveled the blue beads on his left arm and unleashed a powerful wind.  
  
Tomiie789:This is my 14th chapter segment but only fifth chapter. I must inform you that I plan yes plan to have 13 chapters!

Also to reviewer Sangura yasha I'd love to put you in this story but I don't know where to put you. If you can find a place tell me in a review kay. I thought maybe I could put you in the sequel (if I get to it) or another story.


	6. The red haired man and his family

Chapter 15: The red head man and his family  
  
"You...carry the Jewel of souls..." the blob spoke.  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"Give...them!" it yelled.  
  
"Kagome Hachiemon get out of the way!" Miroku shouted as he unraveled the blue beads on his left arm and unleashed a powerful wind. It forced the pink blob to squirm trying to defeat the mighty wind.  
  
"I must be strong," The blobs two buldges of arms flabbed up and down trying to beat the wind,"Wah!" the blob screeched and shrank down into a size smaller than a toddler he was being pulled into the wind. Miroku wrapped his arm with beads just in time to catch the small being. He had auburn hair that was in a bow and on the back was a fluffiest tail Kagome ever saw. He wore almost a small kimono top it was a light blue that had a nice tan fur vest and he had a dark blue pants. His ears were pointed and his feet were filthy all scared up like he was into many fights. Miroku held him by the tail.  
  
"Hello there." Miroku held the small creature away from his person it threw almost a fit to escape."I'm not going to hurt you right now."  
  
"Let go of me!" It tried to bite Miroku's hand but Miroku wouldn't let it.  
  
"Who are you?"   
  
"Why should I tell you!" it snarled.  
  
"You are adorable." Kagome studied it's tail. The furry creature blushed until his face turned red."Please tell me your name so I can address you as such." 'Thats it Kagome shower him with compliments and he'll cave I know I would' Miroku thought to himself and smiled. Hachiemon fussed over his leg. The critter took his time in answering.  
  
"Shippo."  
  
"There thats better. I'm Kagome." She held out her hand to shake his. Shippo reluctantly put his small hand into Kagome's long slender one they shook hands as if they were meeting in a store or something not someone who tried to attack."You aren't gonna hurt me right now are you?"  
  
"No." Shippo sighed.  
  
"Were you?"  
  
"Not...really." Shippo mumbled softly.  
  
"Miroku don't hold him by the tail!"  
  
"How else should I hold him?"  
  
"Here give him to me." Miroku handed Shippo to Kagome. Kagome in turn held Shippo close to herself into a hug. How Miroku wished to be Shippo at that moment. Shippos head rested on her chest. He beagain to confess everything to Kagome.  
  
"I'm soooorrryyy!" Shippo wailed,"I just waaaanttedd toooo take revenge fooor myyy parents!"  
  
"Its okay." Kagome soothed the child and rocked him slowly. 'How does she do it!?' Miroku was surprised but also was on the need for enlightenment."Don't cry it'll be okay."  
  
"I miss my mother!" Shippo rub his face on Kagomes shirt blood stained as it was the cuts she recieved didn't matter although she vaguely remembered Sango asked her if she wanted help and Kagome answered back: 'Only when Inuyasha is alright.'  
  
.............................................................................................................................................  
  
"Join me or die!" Naraku shouted to the tribe of now misfitted demons their leader Inutaisho was now dead. Naraku was ruthless nothing was going to stop him from taking over.   
  
"Naraku you aren't a suitable leader!" Shouted a man who was Inutaisho best friend. He had dark red hair and behind him stood his beautiful wife that had a light brown hair that fell into curly locks of hair which her son she held in her arms he tugged gently on it sqeezeing it with his pudgy hands.   
  
"And why is that Kitsune?" Naraku gazed at the man with a look of hatred.  
  
"You were apart of the killing! I know it you and Inutaisho's son because of you we are fleeing!"  
  
"Hiten Manten kill him." The man with the red hair eyes widened.Heten seemingly flew at him the wheels on his foot span so fast they started on fire his braided hair whooped in the wind the red haired man shoved his wife and and child out of the way. Hiten aimed his thunder pike at him the red haired man release a blue fire to protect his family but took the damage himself. His body was mangled and bloody mess. Manten reached down and grabbed the red haired mans hair and took his knife and scalped off the top of the mans head.   
  
"I have a new one for my collection." Manten the ugly brother with his long face reveiled a pelt made out of demon and human scalp alike. The lovely woman that was covered in blue flames held her frightened son as close to her body as possible.  
  
"I love you..." Was all she could say to the boy the thunder pike pierced through the blue flames and chopped off her head. Manten picked up the womens head and carried it with him much to the small childs dismay it shook the woman pleading her to wake. He called to all the others around him but they just faded into the dark not willing to fight against Naraku. Even his parents friends turned their back to the boy.  
  
"A kill well done join me now join your new leader together we will get the sacred jewel shard. I will become your powerful leader." The child remembered Naraku's words to get the jewel shard and swore to get it before he would.  
  
"What about the tiny kit?" Manten glanced at the small boy.  
  
"Leave him we have better things to do." And so let they boy in the dark all alone with his headless mother and scalpless father.  
  
...............................................................................................................................................  
  
"Miroku do you mind if I head back soon after we get Hachiemon down the hill." Kagome asked fluffing up Shippos tail to recieve small giggles.   
  
"I don't control you so ya...yes do what you want to do." Hachiemon gazed at Miroku suspiciously but said nothing to him. Kagome grabbed Hachiemon's feet and Miroku grabbed his arms. Shippo clung to Kagome's back. They finally reached the bottom where Miroku and Hachiemon kept the wheel barrel and two shovels they had for digging the grave their plan was for Miroku to push Hachiemon to Mushin's and come for the shovels later.  
  
"Goodbye Kagome thankyou for helping." Hachiemon graciously thanked Kagome as she helped him into the wheelbarrel.  
  
"Goodbye Kagome its been a pleasure." Miroku hugged Kagome and his hand wondered Kagome was to shocked to do anything about it but Shippo slapped his hand. Miroku retrackted it with a small ouch."I'll come back later to get the shovels." Miroku hurried along pushing Hachiemon in the barrel. Kagome smiled and waved them goodbye.  
  
"Shippo."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"We need to give you a bath." Shippo's eyes got wide he hadn't had one since before his mothers death.

Tomiie789:Yes next chapter you'll find out what with happen to Sango and Kaeda also what happen when Shippo gets a bath! Dun dun dun!


	7. Bubble bath

Chapter 7: Bubble bath  
  
"Shippo."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"We need to give you a bath." Shippo's eyes got wide he hadn't had one since before his mothers death. Shippo clung to Kagomes front.  
  
"I wish you were my mommy." Kagome was surprised she never heard anyone say that to her before.  
  
"You can treat me like one if it makes you feel better." Shippo tears melted away. Kagome held on to Shippo as she made it up the steep hill. "Inuyasha made this seem so easy he flew up this hill."  
  
"Who's Inuyasha?" Shippo lifted his head up.  
  
"My boyfriend." Shippo nodded his head in acknowlagement. Kagome gazed at the trees and at the sky everything is so peacefullly now.'Hopefully this is how things stay.'  
  
"Is something wrong."  
  
"No nothings wrong." Which wasn't entirely true things were wrong people died others were hurt all in less than a week."Finally we made it up the hill." Rin was watching her favorite tv show Power Puff Girls."Um Sesshomaru I was wondering if he could use your bathroom?"  
  
"Whatever," Sesshomaru sat on the couched and read some book,"Rin go show them where it is."   
  
"Yes Daddy." Rin stared at Shippo as they walked through the living room. Shippo in turn tried to hide in Kagome's long hair.  
  
"It's okay Shippo this is Rin."  
  
"Hello." Rin smiled.  
  
"Hi." They walked past Inuyasha still sleeping and past where Sesshomaru disappeared from earlier. In his kitchen was cupboards, a table with two chairs, a unplugged refrigerater, and a sink. They past threw the kitchen and past a doorway that held wooden stairs they continued walking past another door. Rin opened the one after it. Kagome gazed a little further down to see the wall end and there be a room that was like a glass patio."This way." Rin held her hands up like she was a ringmaster presenting a show not a bathroom. Rin showed Kagome her Powerpuff girl bubble bath and how to turn on a shower, the drain, and how to make sure the water wasn't very hot.  
  
"You are very smart Rin." Kagome smiled at Rin she remembered how her brother Souta was when they were little. Rin ran out of the room to continue watching her show."Well you know how to take a bath." Kagome stood and just about turned away from Shippo on the floor.  
  
"I never took one by myself."  
  
"Really! Well I guess I have to help you."  
  
......................................................................................................................................................  
  
"No! I wasn't!" Sango got up and ran down the path to see a monk dressed in purple and black carring a staff with him was a masked up figure he wore a straw rain hat as did his compainion.  
  
"Excuse me but is this the Inutaisho residence?" he asked her but Sango ran right passed him. 'This cannot be! Their all alike werewolves they'll kill anyone that would look at them.' Sango held the side of her stomach as she ran down the hill. 'It must have reopened again' She had forgot the medicine she had for it. The hole where Kohaku ripped the jewel from her. She ran and finally reached the end of the hill. Sango ran down the street. She heard running after her and turned down the alley with her sword in hand. Kilala walked up to Sango in the alley. Sango bent down to pet Kilala.  
  
"Oh it's just you Kilala."   
  
"You were distracted never let your guard down." Kaeda approuched Sango.  
  
"Sorry Master Kaeda but wasn't that the werewolf who killed your sister."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Aren't you going to kill him."  
  
"No I have no need to kill anymore."  
  
"But then why did you train me?" Sango sighed.  
  
"I didn't train you to kill exactally I trained you to use herbs and to defend yourself. Your beauty would be wasted on being a killer. That shouldn't be your line of work." Kaeda smiled at Sango who beamed with happyness.  
  
"It won't be as soon as I know my brother's killer is dead." she sat with so much assurance  
that she could kill. Kaeda sighed she had forgotten her only umbrella.  
...........................................................................................................................................  
  
Shippo lifted the bubble bath foam and dumped it into the freshly poured water. He dumped it until there was nothing left.  
  
"Shippo that was way too much!" he looked as if the words she said stung him,"But it will be more fun that way!" Kagome helped Shippo undress and started bathing him. He was hard to keep still every time she scrubbed just a little he'd laugh and splash uncontrollably. 'Well if he soaks he will get clean right?' They beagain to fight with bubbles. The tub over flowed with bubbles Shippo swam back and forth in the tub filling Kagome drenched with suds. Shippo stuck out a hand of suds and rubbed it into Kagomes hair. "Thats not fair thats not fair!" Kagome crooned as she tickled Shippo who giggled. There was a knock on the door Kagome turned to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway."Inuyasha!" She made the gesture to hug him but relized she was covered in suds. Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"Kagome I'd hug you even if you were covered in the filthiest mud." He threw her into an embrace. Shippo splashed slightly but like he lost intrest in the bath."Who your bath buddy?"  
  
"This is Shippo. Shippo this is Inuyasha I was telling you about." Shippo smiled briefly just to keep Kagome happy."Did you just wake up."  
  
"Ya. On the couch I thought I was still fighting Naraku."  
  
"Inuyasha I have to tell you something in private. Rin!" Rin appeared in less than one second. 'She must be going mach 5.'"Could you please finish giving Shippo a bath?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Rin answered back. Kagome led Inuyasha to the glass patio like room.  
  
"Inuyasha I still have the jewel."  
  
"I know." Inuyasha glanced away from Kagome. A brilliant idea struck Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha couldn't I get it surgically removed at a hospital?"   
  
"I...guess so." Inuyasha stared into her eyes and smiled.

Tomiie789: The next chapter will be longer I promise.


	8. Problems with the 'family'

Chapter 8: Problems with the 'family'  
  
"Inuyasha couldn't I get it surgically removed at a hospital?"   
  
"I...guess so." Inuyasha stared into her eyes and smiled. But then grimaced.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's just I don't like hospitals."  
  
"Is that all?" Rain poured down on the roof. Hoards of giggles came from the bathroom. Kagome and Inuyasha headed toward the giggles. Kagome piered threw the room to see Shippo and Rin playing in the bathtub together."Um Rin Shippo your baths over." Shippo blushed and Rin just smiled a large smile."Here I'll help you." Kagome put down clean clothles for Shippo and then Kagome wrapped a towel around the naked Rin.They both walked threw the kitchen then down another hall into Rin's room. Her room was barbie pink she had powerpuff girls everything. Sheets, dolls, lamps, and the rest of the things in it. Rin tore out her pink Power Puff girl pajamas. And Kagome helped her put them on.  
  
"Are you gonna stay with us Kagome?" Rin showed her puppydog eyes.  
  
"Well...I...don't know."  
  
"Whatcha mean ya don't know."  
  
"If I'm allow I guess I'll stay for a little while."  
  
"Of course your allowed!" Rin shrieked and ran to her giant canopy bed and beagain jumping on it.  
  
"My aren't you rambunkshus." Kagome muttered to herself and to Rin.  
  
.............................................................................................................................................................  
  
"So Shippo right?" Shippo pouted."Here let me help you." Inuyasha reached out to help Shippo.   
  
"I don't need your help!" Shippo jerked back.  
  
"Fine you little asshole."  
  
"Leave me alone!" Inuyasha put his hands across his chest. Shippo whined and cried.  
  
"What wrong with you?"  
  
"None of your buissness."  
  
"Fine." Inuyasha stormed out of the bathroom and sat on the couch he ignored Sesshomaru. And Sesshomaru did the same. Kagome and Rin came out of Rin's room and went into the livingroom.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"What!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"Wheres Shippo!?"  
  
"How should I know?"   
  
"Hrrrr!" Kagome growled and stormed out of the livingroom.  
  
"Shes scary when shes angry." Inuyasha flinched as she walked past him. Sesshomaru chuckled."Whats so funny!"  
  
"Nothing half-brother."   
  
"Why you..." Inuyasha's fist clenched.  
  
.............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Kagome opened the door to the bathroom inside was Shippo crying. He was close to screaming she was surprised she couldn't hear him from the livingroom.  
  
"Shippo whats wrong?" Kagome held Shippo in her arms. He seemed to be chokeing on tears."It's okay you can tell me."  
  
"I naeeedddd ttthhheee jewel." he sobbed."Tooo stttoppp Naraku."  
  
"NO we'll help you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't ask questions you already know the answers to. Don't worry everything will be fine." She cooed Shippo as she rocked him. A loud noise came from out of the room.   
  
"What do you mean wimp!" Inuyasha screeched. Kagome carried Shippo into the livingroom. Inuyasha stood one foot on the loveseat above Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned the page on his book.  
  
"Your not worth my time."  
  
"Run that by me again!"  
  
"You forget your place!"  
  
"I'll take you on right now!"  
  
"Not in my house!"  
  
"Hey!" Kagome piped in."We were just leaving for the hospital right Inuyasha." She pulled on Inuyasha's arm but he didn't budge."Come on! Thanks for everything Sesshomaru."  
  
"Thanks for nothin." Inuyasha stormed out of the house.  
  
"You don't really have to go do you?"  
  
"Yes Rin but maybe i'll stop by for a visit if it's okay with your dad." Sesshomaru gazed up from his book.  
  
"Please Daddy Please!"  
  
"Maybe. If you want to show this doors open for now."   
  
"Bye Rin." Shippo stuttered.  
  
"Bye Shippo."  
  
"Thankyou." Kagome bowed then walked out of the house Inuyasha was looking into space."Inuyasha?"  
  
"What!" Inuyasha gazed at Kagome's shoulder."Is he coming with us."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"You need me and you know it." Shippo spat out. Kagome saw Miroku coming up the hill.  
  
"Hi Miroku!"  
  
"Why hello Kagome." Miroku smiled cheerfully. Miroku walked up and gave Kagome a hug. Inuyasha glowed red with anger. Kagome pulled back from Miroku. "So wheres my shovels?"  
  
"They were down there before." Kagome pointed. 'Where'd they go?'  
  
"HE WAS HERE!" a loud voice came from down by the river.  
  
.............................................................................................................................................................  
  
A pool of air sucked the ground into the warp that was pulling it in. A man's hand was pulling in everything about him.  
  
"Father!" a young boy screamed. He was held back by a old man.  
  
"No Miroku."  
  
"Let go of me! Mushin let me go!" the boy struggled in the mans grip. The man suddenly was sucked in to the warp."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Miroku screeched. Mushin started to cry. Miroku tore down into the hole in the ground he pulled out rocks and dirt and hit the ground."Its all his fault! Its all his fault!" Miroku screamed over and over."Naraku you cause me this pain I will kill you! I will kill you!" He ripped open the bandage on his right hand. The skin still sissled the place where Naraku touched him a hole now replaced part of his hand. Miroku gazed at it he felt a power. He channeled his spirtual energy into the cut suddenly wind beagain to form. Quickly Miroku covered the hole with the cloth. Mushin rushed down to Miroku.  
  
"I know Miroku it hurts but it'll be alright." he cradled the crying Miroku in his arms.  
  
.............................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Kaeda where almost up the hill can you make it?" Sango turned her neck at a odd angle to see over her basket.  
  
"Aye."Kaeda held onto her knees. Sango glanced and saw to shovels.  
  
"Here." Sango put both shovels under her arms to give Kaeda support.  
  
"I'll just go back to the shrine." Kaeda headed down the hill useing the shovels as crutches. Sango watched Kaeda go down the hill slowly. Then she headed up the hill to retrieve the umbrella. Kilala leaped out of the basket and headed down to the river.  
  
"Kilala come back!" Sango ran after Kilala. Down by the river was a bunch of blood black blood. She held some that Kilala was sniffing and ran it threw her fingers. The blood turned it hot and shaded purple.  
  
"HE WAS HERE!" Sango screeched.  
  
.............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Kaeda heared sounds from down the road and scrambled into the woods. A boy in Priest garmets walked past her. She soon walked down the hill after Miroku pasted and beagain going down the road. She felt like it was hard to breathe. Like the air was being sucked out of her. She droppe a shovel. Before stood one of the figures she did not want to see.  
  
"Hello little brat." the voice sounded deep.  
  
"Naraku!" Kaeda felt her heart stop her eyes grew wide before she fell down to the ground.  
  
"And to think I didn't need to do anything." Naraku smiled a radical smile."Soon you will die due to your weak human heart." Naraku smiled and left when he heard the yell Sango yelled.  
  
.............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo hanging on for dear life on Kagome's back ran down to the river. Kagome slipped on a rock and went skidding down to the river.  
  
"AAAAhhhhhhhhh!!!" Yelled both Shippo and Kagome. Inuyasha lept ahead of Kagome and caught her and Shippo.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said as Inuyasha stopped himself at the bottom of the hill.  
  
"You!" Sango glared at Inuyasha harshly.  
  
"Whoa!" Miroku yelled as he skidded down the hill and ran smack into Sango. Sango was thrown onto her back and Miroku on top of her she pulled Miroku off her person then turned to glare at Inuyasha.  
  
"You got a problem? Huh do ya!" Inuyasha said angeredly as he still held Kagome bridal style. Shippo clung on to Kagomes middle he lost his grip and fell. Kagome was trying to get out of Inuyasha's grip. But he wouldn't let her.  
  
"Inuyasha whats the matter."  
  
"I just don't trust her."  
  
"Kagome." Shippo squealed for Kagomes attension Inuyasha just jerked Kagome away from Shippo.  
  
"Where's Kaeda?"  
  
"She borrow two of your shovels from your house." Sango answered Kagome.  
  
"Actually I don't live here and those shovels..."  
  
"Are mine." Miroku said as suave as he could.  
  
"We were heading to the hospital do you want to come?" Kagome invited Sango.  
  
"You can't invite her."Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear.  
  
"She helped you get well again."  
  
"...She did?"  
  
"Yes so just let her come."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Fine I'll go." Sango headed up the hill. Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Do I sence hostility."Miroku whispered to Kagome. Inuyasha blood boiled. Kagome Shook him off and picked up Shippo she held him to her front because Inuyasha still wouldn't put her down. Inuyasha flew up the hill with ease. Kagome forced him to walk to stay with Miroku and Sango there was a uncomfortable silence that pasted the group. Kagome broke the ice.  
  
"So Sango this is Miroku." she leaned her head in Miroku's direction so she wouldn't drop Shippo. Sango was unresponcesive. When they reached the bottom of the hill they found one of Miroku's shovels. Miroku picked it up. Sango raced ahead she found her master on the ground with the other shovel.  
  
"No!" Sango clutched Kaeda. Inuyasha stared at Kaeda he knew exactally who she was by her smell. Kagome screamed. Miroku put a arm around Sango and patted her gently on the back his hand went low until it touched her butt. Sango shriek.  
  
"I'm sorry my hand drifted."  
  
"Hentai!" she slapped him on the cheek. Kagome got off of Inuyasha's grasp and felt Kaeda's forehead.  
  
"Shes dead!" Kagome stuttered with tears in her eyes.  
  
tomiie789: Sorry it took so long also sorry if this is confusing! It probably is! Me must stop for today due to stew and I'm dragging this for thirteen chapters. 


	9. Problems arise

Chapter 9: Problems arise  
  
Recap from previous chapter:  
  
"No!" Sango clutched Kaeda. Inuyasha stared at Kaeda he knew exactally who she was by her smell. Kagome screamed. Miroku put a arm around Sango and patted her gently on the back his hand went low until it touched her butt. Sango shrieked.  
  
"I'm sorry my hand drifted."  
  
"Hentai!" she slapped him on the cheek. Kagome got off of Inuyasha's grasp and felt Kaeda's forehead.  
  
"Shes dead!" Kagome stuttered with tears in her eyes.  
  
...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Shes dead!" Kagome stuttered with tears in her eyes. No one said anything for there was nothing to be said. Miroku rubbed his cheek.   
  
"Well I still have shovels." Kagome glared at Miroku.  
  
"I can't believe you'd even say that!"  
  
"People die these things happen..." Miroku rambled on. A surge flew threw Inuyasha a sinister smell twanged threw his nose. Shippo's attension fell upoun Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha whats wrong?" Inuyasha looked violently around the surroundings.  
  
"Can't you smell it?"  
  
"Smell what?"   
  
"The scent of...." A purple light glowed from Kaeda. Slowly the old women opened her eyes.   
  
"What your dead!" Kagome shrieked.  
  
"What the..." Miroku didn't finish his sentence. Shippo and all but Inuyasha stared in wide wonder. Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms.  
  
"You still alive Kaeda-baba." Inuyasha taunted. Kaeda breathed heavily then suddenly she shrieked and sat upright. Forcing Kagome and all who surrounded her back.  
  
"Wheres he!" Kaeda gazed at the onlookers.  
  
"Wheres who Kaeda sensai?" Miroku properly address the wounded priestess.  
  
"Naraku!" Everyone did a double take. Inuyasha's eyes closed.   
  
"So my suspicions where right he is a alive." Sango muttered.  
  
"Inuyasha is that who where searching for?" Inuyasha nodded in aknowledgement to Shippo.  
  
"Wait a minute here hold the phone!" Miroku shouted startleing everyone.  
  
"Why do you have to god damn yell!" Inuyasha held Miroku up to the wire fence trees from the woods drape down to poke Miroku one voulentaraly hit him in the eye.   
  
"Why do you have to hold me to the fence." Miroku stated sternly.  
  
"Inuyasha put him down!" Kagome yanked on Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha set Miroku down."Miroku please continue."  
  
"Kaeda-sama how is it that you are alive and well?"  
  
"Yes master how are you alive and well?" Sango zeroed in on her master.   
  
"I just want to know what that eerie light was all about." Shippo raised his index finger making him look inquizative.   
  
"People can we focus!" Inuyasha shouted and Kagome angerly responded.  
  
"Inuyasha just let are questions be answered!"  
  
"Fine!" Inuyasha sat down on the pavement crosslegged and he crossed his arms as well."Please continue Kaeda-baba enlighten us with your answers."  
  
"Stop calling my master an old hag!" Kaeda gripped Sango's wrist.  
  
"It's quite all right my looks have altered since Inuyasha last saw me and frankly I have no idea any answers to your questions." Inuyasha's fist tightened and he made a annoying expression.  
  
"So we all waited for you to say that you had no idea!"  
  
"Percisely." Inuyasha almost charged for Kaeda but Kagome stopped him she came from behind and held him in the half nelson. Inuyasha was surprised to find hands under him. Hands that he could easily damage and hurt. Kagome's hold changed into a firm embrace.  
  
"Inuyasha we have to get to the hospital instead of fight." Inuyasha slumped to the ground slowly Kagome lowered with him he sat down onto the ground. Kagome was croutched down but still on her feet she lifted her hands to his shoulders. In return Inuyasha gripped her left hand that rested on his shoulder with his right. 'Someday Kagome I might come after you with these claws.' Sango looked at Kagome and thought: 'How can she have so much power over him!?' Kaeda sighed and thought: 'I was right in my decision not to kill the man who slew my sister just to destroy your happiness. You who so much resembles Kikyo.'  
  
Shippo seemed angry and jealous. 'We better get to the hospital soon and get the jewel so I can stop Naraku.' Miroku on the other hand thought: 'If only I could be strokeing a women soft skin.' Kagome stood up.  
  
"Come on lets get to the hospital."  
  
...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
It took time to convince Inuyasha that to take a cab would be the quickest Kagome recalled how difficult it was:  
  
"No chance! It would be faster if I just carry you!"   
  
"But Inuyasha we have others that are wounded also."  
  
"Their not my consern!" he said sternly.  
  
"Inuyasha they want to kill Naraku just as bad as you do!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha's blank expression. She sighed."We have friends now and help."   
  
Kagome snapped out of her memory and shifted in the tightness of the car. Kaeda sat in the front next to the driver. At first Kagome sat on Inuyasha's lap behind the drivers seat with Shippo on her lap but Sango made the point she was not sitting next to Miroku. Inuyasha also made the statement that Kagome wasn't going to get off Inuyasha's lap and sit next to Miroku. Shippo wouldn't leave Kagome's lap so choas ensued. Sango sat behind the driver. Miroku by the passenger seat and Inuyasha with Kagome and Shippo sat in the middle. The drive went slow fairing that they were in a taxi cab and also that the man who was driving was a senior citizen who couldn't go fast if his life depended on it. When they reached the hospital everyone was in hurrah to get off somehow even turn the cab driver took made everyone in the cab severly ill. Once Inuyasha stepped out he emidiately complained how long it took complying that if he would have carried Kagome we would have been here twenty minutes ago. Not even carring that the driver heard him. Sango slipped out and streached unforetunatelly giving Miroku the perfect opertunatey to...  
  
"Hentai!" Sango schreeched and gave Miroku another red cheek.   
  
"It was worth the pain." Miroku declared forceing Kagome to laugh.They started walking to the lobby."See Lady Kagome even thinks its funny why don't you Sango?" Miroku kept rambling stuff like: "Lady Kagome thoughtit was funny was how come you don't." then Miroku said something that he shouldn't have."Lady Kagome thought it was good when I did it to her."  
  
"What!" Inuyasha fumed and bulted up to Miroku knocking him unconcious. He darted towards there previous destination. Kagome caught up with him.  
  
"Inuyasha why did you do that?"  
  
"He's fine where in a hospital."  
  
"But Inuyasha..."  
  
"But nothing we have to get the jewel removed from you." Inuyasha kept walking but Kagome turned her head back Miroku's head was on Sango's lap on the ground while Shippo and Kaeda explained to the nurse what happended. Shippo pointed a finger in Inuyasha's direction but Kaeda slapped it down."You coming?" Inuyasha beckened her without turning back.  
  
"Coming..." Kagome jogged up to Inuyasha and walked up to the desk. The lady was busy looking over files and paperwork."Um...excuse me." Kagome said softly.  
  
"HEY SHE SAID EXCUSE ME!" the lady at the desk bolted upward and Kagome flinched and fell back onto Inuyasha he caught her.  
  
"MAY I HELP YOU!" The nurse yelled back in defense. On her name plate was written 'Yura' She swayed a hand threw her short black hair held up by a red ribbon. Her eyes were purple and Kagome was caught in her gaze."Eh-um." Yura caught her attension.  
  
"I'd like to see a doctor about a object in my...um side." Yura gaze at the shirt Kagome wore it was Inuyasha's and it hung at her like a baggy dress even though he wore it years ago. Inuyasha on the other hand had on a black shirt with black pants. Which Kagome got from Sesshomaru. Kagome praised herself for thinking ahead there was no way she was going into a hospital covered in blood people would ask to many questions and what answer would she give. Also when Inuyasha gave her his shirt she didn't want him to go bare chested it seemed undignafied. So she asked for another shirt Inuyasha gave her his old one that was in his brothers attic. Sesshomaru said they could have the clothles on one condition that they leave immediately. Sango put some oinment on Kagome before they left to stop the wound from bleeding threw the shirt. 'Why is she wearing a guys shirt?A very odd looking girl she is.' Yura was surprised she didn't look at the boy's face it was grazed.  
  
"Are you sure you need the help and not him I don't she a thing on you." Inuyasha leaned forward onto the desk so Yura leaned back.  
  
"Just get a fricken doctor!" Yura pushed a phone number on the phone.   
  
"Sir two people wish to see you." the conversation was one sided."Well one said that there is something in her side and the other looks like in need of assistence." Inuyasha leaned forward again Yura made a nervous smile."Never mind sir I think I was mistaken. Right." she hung up the phone."The doctor will see you now." Yura held a piece of paper with the rooms location also a small map of the facinity. Inuyasha beamed at the fact that he dominated her. They headed toward the doctor's room.  
  
...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
The hospital was filled with twist and turns finding where they were was tricky enough but haveing to find a doctor...  
  
"Why don't we just ask for directions."  
  
"No! I'll find it!"  
  
"What is it with men and asking for directions?" She ripped the map out of his hands."Lets see we are here the offices is..." Inuyasha thought of finding the smell of the doctors office but he had no idea what it smelled like and the sickening smell of the hospital was enough already."Where almost there." Kagome turned the corner.  
  
"Really it took you long enough."  
  
"You said you'd find it!"  
  
"Feh." then Inuyasha's lips moved but Kagome couldn't hear.  
  
"Inuyasha your lips are flabbing but I'm not getting any audio." Inuyasha sulked then pointed just ahead was doctor Sugi. Kagome felt weak in the knees Inuyasha helped her to the door.  
  
"It's okay Kagome I won't let them hurt you." Kagome felt courage in Inuyasha's words enough to attempt to knock on the door. Inuyasha saw her heistation and knocked for her.  
  
"Come in!" a voice from inside said. Kagome was lifted several inches off the ground by Inuyasha and then set down on a chair across from Doctor Sugi. Inuyasha sat right next to her.   
  
"My what a strong brother you have there." Dr.Sugi smiled.  
  
"I'm not her brother." Inuyasha beagain hateing Dr.Sugi.  
  
"Oh really." Dr.Sugi sat back in his chair."It's not offen you have the father to come in for the check up."  
  
"FFFFFFFAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR!" Inuyasha roared Kagome turned bright red."WHAT DO YOU MEAN FATHER!"  
  
"I'm afraid we have a misunderstanding I'm here for checking a object in my side."  
  
"Preciously." Dr.Sugi looked at Inuyasha then to Kagome he said very quikly."Or are you the friend that took the blame from the real father because he wasn't sure that it was his. Is that how you got those injuries? I wouldn't have figured your friend to help raise the baby. "  
  
"WHAT BABY!" Inuyasha was angry as hell.  
  
"So your not here to check if shes pregnant?"  
  
"Dr.Sugi what ever gave you that idea." Kagome complied still as red as ever.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I'm also a novelest and have written a similar story. So which side has object?" Kagome pointed to her left."Can your friend leave the room?"  
  
"No he can not!" Inuyasha yelled at the doctor.  
  
"Fine then." The doctor lifted Kagomes shirt.  
  
"HEY WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL!"  
  
"I'm getting a better look at her side." The doctor looked at Kagomes stomach and noticed dried blood he lifted off her shirt entirely there was a giant gap in her side which closed over and wasn't bleeding at the moment thanks to Sango. Which made Kagome blush since she never met this man before."I'll run an ex-ray on your side." Dr.Sugi made a phone call to the x-ray room. Kagome sat in the chair with anticispation Inuyasha on the other hand was stunned at the doctors accusesations.  
  
...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
The room was dark and barely lit with blue flame. Underground inside of the cave he contemplated waiting.  
  
"You sent for us lord Naraku?" Hiten took a bowing stance at the base of Lord Naraku's thrown. His brother Manten did also.  
  
"I will give you Hiten a piece of the jewel of four souls and your brother a full head of hair if you kill Inuyasha." Naraku of coarse gave them empty lies he wouldn't dare give Hiten the jewel and if he did give Manten hair it would only be a illusion.  
  
"Yes sir we will anything else you want us to kill?" Manten asked eagerly.  
  
"Actually I noticed that there are companions of his you can kill. Kill all but the girl that looks like Kikyo."  
  
"Why sir?"  
  
"You dare question me!" Fire blazed into Naraku's red pierceing stare."I will forgive you for now but no know this never question me again. Your lucky I am in such a good mood."  
  
"Lord Naraku it will never happen again that you can be sure of." Naraku chuckled.  
  
"I have faith that it won't. I also trust you will kill Inuyasha." Hiten and Manten got up and started to exit."Oh and don't come back unless you do or your head will be penence for the place of Inuyasha for my own amusement." Hiten stared at his leader which he planned someday to kill so he would be leader of the remaining tribe. Almost all were dead following Naraku's foolish pleasure quest which killed over half the tribe. 'Soon.' Hiten thought I will be more powerful with the jewel and kill him.' Hiten smugly smiled. Manten beagain thinking of getting the hair Naraku would give him when he killed Inuyasha. Naraku knew of Hiten's plan and was going to get rid of him after he killed Inuyasha. Naraku was to weak from the last encounter.  
  
recap:  
  
"Ahh!"Kagome shrieked when Naraku was above her. But from behind Inuyasha jumped out with his sword and slashed Naraku in half at his chest Naraku  
  
still moved but only in shock.  
  
"One more hit and your dead!" Inuyasha hollered. Inuyasha made for another swing but from behind a hand went threw his chest. He froze for a second then hit Naraku anyway. There behind him was Naraku's arm that speared through him carrying another glowing green light which was a poison that had already beagain seeping through his face.  
  
end recap.  
  
'If the girl wasn't there I truly would have died.' Naraku smiled wickedly 'So I owe it to her for me to make her death end quickly. Inuyasha on the other hand must have taken a sword from inside his brothers house. One of Inutaisho's I bet. Otherwise he would have had no chance to defeat me I'll use this to my advantage.  
  
tomiie789: Boy it's been awhile I'm happy to say that this is chapter 9 out of 13. Not that I don't like writeing this but...well after chap 13 I had a idea to do a sequel but I want to be sure if people will want me to or it they will read it or will it be wasted space as is Tears for a dead women mystery/tradegy Kikyo dies in it. Plz read if the summary is interesting enough to anyone and review. Whoever reviews first gets a cookie. Plus my idea for the sequel will be a let down cause...well I ain't gonna say anything as of yet but...Whoa...is all I have to say man that was...well hard to describe how long it took for me to update.HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAH! Well this is awkward I still have (counts on fingers) four chapters left. Hazzah! Till next chapter. Dragging to 13! Remember 13! 


	10. Anxiety running high

Chapter 10:Anxiety running high  
  
'If the girl wasn't there I truly would have died.' Naraku smiled wickedly 'So I owe it to her for me to make her death end quickly. Inuyasha on the other hand must have taken a sword from inside his brothers house. One of Inutaisho's I bet. Otherwise he would have had no chance to defeat me I'll use this to my advantage.  
  
...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Now what are you doing ya old quack!" Dr.Sugi stopped pressing on Kagomes side.  
  
"Do you want to play doctor?" Inuyasha held his nose high and turned away."I'm checking to feel for something abnormal."  
  
Dr.Sugi lead Kagome which was closely followed by Inuyasha into the x-ray room. Dr.Sugi had Kagome put a x-ray cape around her waist. Kagome lay onto the table only in underware. The sweat underneath her palms made it hard for her to stay still. Dr.Sugi made Inuyasha stay in the observatory with him.  
  
"Now Kagome I'm going to ask you to stay very still." he tossed Inuyasha a pair of glasses to protect his eyes. The machine hovering overhead slowly lowered Kagome winced slightly. She was almost panicing until it stop lowering. Dr.Sugi moved the machine with a controller and had it placed over where the tissue was damaged. Slowly the machine made two flashes."Okay now turn over to your right side so I can take a picture of the left."  
  
"How can I be sure your not just taking pictures of her in her underware doc?" Dr.Sugi's lip became tight.  
  
"I'm doing my job!" Dr.Sugi continued taking pictures until he was satified."Now I'm going to look at these." he hand Kagome a medical gown."Here put this on." Kagome slipped in over her head."I'll be back shortly wait here until then." Dr.Sugi shut the door.  
  
"If she gets anything radioactive I'll sue!" Inuyasha yelled at no one. He turned to Kagome."Well I guess we have to fricken wait." He sat on the x-ray table and streatched.   
  
.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
With Miroku, Sango, Kaeda, and Shippo:  
  
"Hentai!" Sango schreeched and gave Miroku another red cheek.   
  
"It was worth the pain." Miroku declared forceing Kagome to laugh.They started walking to the lobby."See Lady Kagome even thinks its funny why don't you Sango?" Miroku kept rambling stuff like: "Lady Kagome thoughtit was funny was how come you don't." then Miroku said something that he shouldn't have."Lady Kagome thought it was good when I did it to her."  
  
"What!" Inuyasha fumed and bulted up to Miroku knocking him unconcious. Inuyasha darted away and Kagome followed.  
  
"Miroku are you okay?" Sango got down on her knees and brought Miroku's head to rest on her lap. A nurse headed over to them.  
  
"Is he alright? What happend!?" The nurse asked with worry.  
  
Shippo pointed at Inuyasha.  
  
"He hit him on the head and Sango smacked him on the cheek for being a Hentai..." Kaeda pushed Shippo's finger down and covered his mouth. The nurse looked questionally at Kaeda covering Shippo's mouth.  
  
"Kids?" Kaeda faked chuckled,"With their wild imagination." The nurse seemed to buy it and said.  
  
"Now I'm all for you kids and your creativity but what really happend?"  
  
"He needed some sence knock into him," Kaeda chose her words carfully,"His girlfriend is having a operation and he was going into hysterics."  
  
"Oh I see now." The nurse looked at Miroku and winced,"My is that a nasty bump wasn't there a better way to calm him down?"  
  
"No I'm afraid that was are last option." The nurse nodded.  
  
"Well I'll make a room set up to take care of him." The nurse disappeared. Kaeda sighed with relief.  
  
"How come you lied to that lady."   
  
"Shippo am I right?" He nodded,"You must be more watchful of your tongue it may get you into trouble someday." The nurse came back with two men and a streacher.  
  
"Did he get a concussion?" One of the men asked as they lifted him onto the streacher low to the ground and then raised it Sango never let go of Miroku's hand.  
  
"Um excuse me miss but can we take him." Sango looked at the man with puzzlement.   
  
"Oh coarse." The man instigated Sango was still holding onto Miroku's hand. She dropped it and glowed red. The two men slowly pushed the streacher away. A hand was set on Sango's back she turned and it was nonother than her master."Kaeda-sama?" Kaeda shook her head and patted her on the back before following the streacher. Sango just stood in the middle of the lobby. She felt a tug on her dress.  
  
"If you love him why did you get mad when he touched your butt?" Shippo started walking away it took Sango's brain a minute to process what Shippo had said.  
  
"What!" Shippo's head turned,"What do you mean!"  
  
"I may be a kid but I'm not stupid." Sango sighed and too followed the group.  
  
.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"You know what Kagome if you pretend to have got something radioactive we could get the operation for free."  
  
"I can't get anything radioactive," Kagome sat and thought for a moment,"Could I?"  
  
"Feh! It doesn't matter I ain't telling them where I live." Inuyasha smiled,"So they ain't gonna charge me nothing."  
  
"I didn't know you where paying." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha thought about it for a sec and realized the depth of what she was saying.  
  
"Well you don't have any money with you do you?" Kagome shook her head,"Besides I'm your monster remember I'll kill them before they make you pay the bill."  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"I'm only joking." Kagome wasn't so sure he was but it was kind of interesting for him to call himself 'Your monster' like he belonged to her. The door opened and Mr.Sugi walked in."Anything?"  
  
"I have to say this...we think we found a tumor on your left side."  
  
"What!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled in unison.  
  
"But good news we might be able to get it removed. I just need you to fill out this paperwork." He handed Inuyasha a pen and bunches of papers on a clip board."I'll leave you to your thoughts." Mr.Sugi left and Kagome was in panic.  
  
"What are we gonna do Inuyasha!" She kneeled on the ground in front of the table. Inuyasha chewed on the back of the pen as he read one of the forms.  
  
"Tumor? Shows how much that doctor knows." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Inuyasha I'm serious!" Kagome clung to his arm from the ground.   
  
"I'll take care of it." Kagome beagain crying. Inuyasha got off the table and hugged her fearcely he rested his chin on her head."Don't cry. Everything will be alright." Mr.Sugi opened the door slightly and almosted closed it.  
  
"Sorry if I'm interupting anything," Kagome and Inuyasha stared at Mr.Sugi,"You know if I had your consent I'd like to turn this story into a book. Well I'll worry about that later come I'll show you to your room." Inuyasha helped Kagome stand.  
  
"Isn't the sugery going to be tonight?" Kagome hung onto Inuyasha's upper arm tightly with both arms wrapped around.  
  
"No I'm afraid not we have to call in another doctor from another hospital." The doctor turned threw the giant maze,"Once you fill out the paper work we will have everthing running smoothly." Mr.Sugi smiled cheerfully,"What kind of insurerance do you have?" Mr.Sugi noticed the nervous looks resinateing off of Inuyasha and Kagome."You can pay the doctor off little by little if your in a money squeeze."   
  
"No everything will be fine." Kagome gazed at Inuyasha he looked like he had hidden millions of dollars inside his couch. 'Maybe that why theres a scratch in it.' Kagome thought trying to think of anything else besides the surgery that would take place tommarow. Mr.Sugi stopped by a private room.  
  
"Here we are." Kagome walked in first to examine the surroundings."You your staying too I asume."   
  
"Yah got a problem with that?" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.  
  
"No of coarse not just make sure you get the paperwork done by tomarrow." Mr.Sugi retreated threw a unknown passageway. Inuyasha headed in the room aswell. It had it own bathroom, dresser, window, tv, and bed. Inuyasha half wish he would have ended up in this hospital instead of the stupid one in Tokyo. Kagome gazed around the room it looked very expensive 'Maybe Inuyasha will have to kill the doctors to excape the cost.'  
  
"You'd better get some rest." Inuyasha said flatly as he sat in a chair it was no lazy-boy but it was sufficent.  
  
"What about you?" Inuyasha held up the paperwork. Kagome sighed and crawled into the bed and pulled over the covers."Where are you sleeping?"  
  
"Dunno I'll find out when I'm tired won't I." Kagome closed her eyes for a moment then found herself gazing at the ceiling she couldn't get to sleep. A hand touched her shoulder that was buried in the blankets."Hey when I said everything will be okay it will be." He looked serious as hell.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Thanks." Kagome looked as if she was going to cry again. Inuyasha leaned over her face and kissed her briefly.  
  
"Goodnight." Inuyasha walked back to the paperwork. 'Now I'll never get to sleep.' Kagome smiled and laughed at him looking threw all the papers and accidently knocking them out of order on the floor."You think it's funny!"  
  
"Yes." Kagome snickered. Inuyasha continued trying to reorganize the paper when thunder boomed and lighted up the nights sky."What time is it?" Inuyasha got up opened the door and glanced at the hallway clock.  
  
"Ten Thirty." He shut the door and headed back to his chair. Thunder boomed and the electricity went out."How come it has been raining every fucking day!" The lights flashed on."Must have a backup system." When Inuyasha finished his paperwork he set it down on the table next to the bed. Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him to her."I thought you where asleep." Inuyasha was leaning over those bar things on the side of the hospital bed he was inches from Kagome's face. She sat up and gestured for him to sit on the bed also. He got up without much diffuculty. As soon as he was seated Kagome embraced him tightly in her hospital gown. And cried. When she stopped crying he was going to leave to sit on the chair but she didn't let go.  
  
"Stay please." Inuyasha nodded Kagome draped the blankets around herself and Inuyasha she held him tight. Inuyasha grabbed a pillow and stuck it behind his head. Over the night Kagome didn't let go of Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha sat up wide awake and watched Kagome sleep he soon followed her into it.  
  
tomiie789: Well this was interesting...three more to go. I don't know about anyone who read this but the last part it made me happy! 


	11. High Maintenance

Chapter 11: High maintenance  
  
"Inuyasha! What are you doing Kagome!?" Inuyasha's eyes parted slightly. He groggedly looked at Shippo.  
  
"What do ya mean?" He snapped. Kaeda walked in and gasped at the scene before her.  
  
"It appears ye like eachother more than I origanally thought. Shippo come this is not for child's eyes." Inuyasha blinked wearily and shifted to his left causeing a low moan from below him. Inuyasha soon realized that Kagome was no longer on his lap. Sometime during the night they must have drifted further down the hospital bed and rolled over. He was on top of Kagome, who in turn had her gown ridden up way to high.  
  
"Hey it's not what it looks like!" Inuyasha made a fist and accidently jabbed Kagome in the stomach.  
  
"Eh-Inuyasha." Kagome grumbled and gritted her teeth.  
  
"Sorry!" Inuyasha jumped off Kagome and helped her fix her gown.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms.  
  
"Shippo!" She shrieked with delight and held his small body close to hers. After the strong embrace he got off her lap and sat on Inuyasha's chair.  
  
"We looked all threw the hospital for you!"  
  
"Really!? How's Sango doing? Is Miroku alright?" At the sound of Miroku's name Inuyasha appeared more angry than usual.  
  
"He deserved what he got!" Kagome looked at his eyes they flashed amber and then turned back to brown.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She was striken with fear he could see it in her face.  
  
"What!" his voice changed into a low growl. His eyes flashed again the smell of her fear made him angry and excited at the same time.  
  
"Whoa! Inuyasha what with your voice?" Kaeda stood in front of the confused Shippo and backed him against the wall. Inuyasha growled angrily he approached the two of them with slightly sharper nails and teeth. His eyes flashed wildly.  
  
"Don't get angry!" Kagome sobbed Inuyasha's eyes stopped flashing he went to Kagome and hugged her deeply against his body.  
  
"Stop crying," He bayed her as he stroked a hand threw her ebony locks,"Please." 'He was angry. Angry because Miroku touched me. He was angry for me.' Kagomes thought entranced her it was like a circus was dancing in her head parades and fireworks popping and clanging. He cared that was the only thing that mattered to Kagome. Her eyes were no longer dampened.  
  
"I will!" She sniffled as a large smile came upoun her face Inuyasha smiled back.  
  
"Good." Inuyasha kissed her forehead.  
  
"Ahem..." Dr.Sugi walked threw the open door. Everyone stared at him curiously."The doctor called and said he has almost arrived. Surgery's schedule is due as soon as he arrives."  
  
"Already what about breakfast?" Inuyasha said angrily.  
  
"Not with a surgery for the removal of a tumor. I'll come collect you when the doctor arrives." He disappeared into the hall. Kagome heard her stomach rumble. A thought just came to Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome when was the last time you had something to eat?"  
  
"Hmm...Well not at Sesshomaru's and I know I didn't eat at Tokyo hospital. So I guess it was the morning after you came to dinner I might have eaten something...I think."  
  
"Shit Kagome don't starve yourself! What do you mean might have! God that was over five or six days ago! Weren't you ever hungry!?" She thought real hard about the past week of all the feelings that came to her but hunger wasn't one of them.  
  
"Come to think of it...no."  
  
"What ya mean no!"  
  
"Well what about you huh?"  
  
"Feh!" He muttered."I don't need much food to survive." He nonchalantly turned around.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?" He turn his head back to half look at Kagome.  
  
"To get you something to eat!" He yelled his voice rang in Kagome's ear but she chose to ignore it.  
  
"But the doctor..."  
  
"I don't give a fuck about the doctor! Your not having a tumor removed you know and I know it! But the fricken doctor doesn't know it cause he's a fricken moron!" Kagomes stomach growled louder much to her embarassment she clutched her stomach as it pained from hunger."There you go you need food so there! That's final!" She nodded not wanting to drive the fight out further because she did want some food in her gut. After Inuyasha left Kagome noticed that Shippo and Kaeda hadn't said anything nor did they move from the corner.  
  
"Well so how is Miroku and Sango?"  
  
"Well..." Shippo beagain.  
  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
(with Miroku and Sango part 2 continuation from part 1)  
  
Sango followed closely behind the paramedics. She stared wide-eyed at the giantousity of Miroku's swollen head. 'Inuyasha had caused this with so little effort. He is really strong. Since Naraku was undoubtably stronger than Inuyasha to inflict such wounds in there previous battle. Would I have been able to kill either of them?' the paramedics made many turns until they pulled into a room on the oppisite side of the hospital and beagain elevating Miroku's head with pillows. He looked pitiful and not a eye-candy type person sort-of was. Sango mentally slapped herself then dismissed the thought when she stared at his bulbus size bump pink and purple was rippling out of the hair. Also with a hint of blue which made Sango worry. Kaeda and Shippo sat on some visitor chairs behind the room divider a person over the giant shower curtain was screaming that he didn't want the poisonious medicine they were trying to feed him. Sango didn't blame the man for dislikeing the medicine. She sighed deeply she wished they had a private room. The man over the curtain eventually calmed down he had lost the battle of taking his medicine. Sango sighed again she was sorry that the man lost the battle and also glad he stopped screaming. She also sighed on how long this was taking for a doctor to arrive. The same nurse from before brought with her a Doctor. 'It took her long enough.'  
  
"Hello my name is Dr.Sugi." He extended a hand expecting a hand shake from Sango. But she made no attempt to comply so he aborted his mission to get her to shake his hand. Dr.Sugi right away started examining Miroku's large head. He carefully felt the back of the head to see how much the top had enlargened."Oh my!" He looked at the chart he was holding.'Why exactly did you think hitting him hard on the head would calm him down?"  
  
"He'll be okay won't he?" Dr.Sugi's mouth turned into a small frown.  
  
"Well it appears to be a serious concussion. I'm afraid he won't last the night." Sano gasped tears collected in her eyes."Relax I was only joking." Sango was held back from unleashing her wrath by Kaeda and Shippo otherwise she would have given Dr.Sugi a serious concussion."He'll be fine with some rest. Can you bandage you friends head?" Sango and Kaeda nodded Shippo shook his head no."Good I have a patient in the emergency care who needs a x-ray." Sango sighed. 'Some service.' She held Miroku's head and bandaged him up. It was eight thirty well eight twenty eight to be exact.   
  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
(with Shippo and Kaeda)  
  
Shippo spun dizzily on a doctor's chair on his stomach. Around and round. He beagain to get dizzy very suddenly it stopped spinning he was almost thrown off.  
  
"Hey what did you do that for!" He scowled.  
  
"It annoyed me." Kaeda stated plainly. Shippo sat up in the cahir and nervously fidgeted with his hands.  
  
"Can we find Kagome now?"  
  
"Alright." Kaeda raised from her chair."Sango-o?" Sango layed her head down on the side of Miroku's bed and had fallen asleep. Kaeda smiled slightly and went to leave Shippo jerked her hand.  
  
"Aren't we going to wake her up?"  
  
"Nay child let her sleep." Once they exited the room they wondered aimlessly around the hospial maze. Soon the two retraced their steps and got to the lobby. A different nurse than the one Inuyasha and Kagome had met sat in the desk cubical.  
  
"Um pardon me?" Kaeda blinked rapidly something was caught in her only eye.  
  
"Is this an emergency?" She shook her head at the nurse."Then please wait in the waiting room." Kaeda and Shippo went inside it was large with many furnished tables and comfortable chairs and couches. Two tvs were place inside with many magazines. There was a small countertop that had free hot water, cookies, and mixes to go along with the hot water. Kaeda made a hot chocolate out of the powdered mix and a cider for herself she stirred the hot water with two thin red straws. Shippo sat by the tv and found the remote he changed the tv to a cartoon channel and begain viewing the show. He munched savorisly on the one  
  
cookie Kaeda allowed him to have. Kaeda wasn't very interested in the show but was amazed how tv had changed since her day."Okay I can speak with you now." The nurse said over halfway into the cartoon. Kaeda tossed the empty cup in the trash and walked up the the desk Shippo close behind.  
  
"I'm looking for someone did a man named Inuyasha come threw here with a girl?" Shippo had his unfinished cocoa in hand and tried climbing onto the massive marble desk. But thankfully it was too slippery to climb on.  
  
"Well cause the other nurse that works her left a hour ago she won't be back til seven am."  
  
"Oh alright we'll come back." Shippo followed in dismay until he saw the gift shop. The walls were covered with soft animals and candles. Kaeda stepped in first."Um is this still open?" A old women with wrinklely skin sat behind the cash register.   
  
"Were open twenty-four hours a day." Her appearance seemed like she stayed there 24/7. Shippo looked at her then at Kaeda his nose wrinkled in disgust. 'Do all old people look like them?' Shippo being who he was never saw anyone as old as Kaeda and the lady behind the counter. The gift shop wasn't as fun as Shippo thought it would be. When Shippo finished looking at the stuffed animals Kaeda was in deep conversation with 24/7 lady and didn't leave. Shippo was bored out of his mind. He beagain looking for a perfect gift for Kagome he saw one but didn't have the money to buy it. He slurped up the finishings of his cold cocoa. Kaeda stared at the clock.  
  
"Oh my goodness did we talk for a hour?" The two old women chuckled away Shippo didn't think it was very funny he wanted to go now! He got Kaeda convinced it was time to go back to the room they were in. Kaeda and Shippo followed the directional signs that led to the wrong room. They quickly retreated from the coronary room and went down the opposite hallway til they reached where Sango and Miroku layed. Sango was still fast asleep on Miroku's bed. Kaeda kept dozing much to Shippo's dismay she fell asleep. Shippo sat wide awake listening to the storm. Lighting struck and thunder boomed the lights went out. Shippo lept onto Kaeda she bonded upright.  
  
"What the devil!" Kaeda yelled. Sango felt a hand rest on her....  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango hit Miroku on his bandaged head he twitched in pain.  
  
"I couldn't see honest Sango!" He rubbedhis head,"That hurt! Where are we?" The lights turned back on. Sango sat in her chair arms crossed her brow fuming. Miroku stared at her curiously. 'Why was she laying in my bed anyways I can't be blamed for what I do. I thought she hated me maybe it's my suave approach. Or maybe not.' Shippo skipped over to Miroku and Sango.  
  
"We should get some sleep." Kaeda said as she rolled a blanket around herself.  
  
"Tomarrow we get to see Kagome and Inuyasha!"  
  
"OH JOY!" Miroku said sarcastically. Shippo sadly thought he was serious.  
  
"Yah! I can't wait to see Kagome!" He went onto a chair with arms and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
"How can he sleep so peacefully?" Sango remained silent."Come on don't get mad!" Sango stormed off into a chair furthest from Miroku. He sighed. 'My suspicion was wrong.' He held his right hand up to examine it. 'It has gotten larger I can feel it. If we don't kill Naraku soon then...No not a good thing to think about.' He fell asleep to fall into a troubled sleep. Shippo woke up first and shook Kaeda to consiousness.  
  
"Shippo it's not even six thirty!"  
  
"I want to get Kagome a present, get a cookie, and some more of the chocolate stuff!" He excitedly dragged the sleepy old women to the gift shop and had her buy Kagome a large dog stuffed animal. After they went to the waiting room Shippo got the cookie and cocoa he wanted. When Yura arrived Shippo ran straight to the counter. Kaeda was still tired when she asked Yura their whereabouts. It took some patrinizeing to get her to tell them where Inuyasha and kagome was for some reason. 'I'll have to ask them why.' Kaeda mentally made a note. As soon as they were in the hall towards Kagome's room Shippo ran as fast as he could to the room. Kaeda limped behind him.  
  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
(back to the present with Inuyasha and Kagome.)  
  
"Well thats what happend." Shippo finished telling the tale of what had happend to him.  
  
"You had a very interesting day.' Kagome smiled sweetly at Shippo. Inuyasha traunced in with a bag of food and two drink on a tray from Wacdonalds. 'Do they even serve people at this hour?' Kagome pondered. "Inuyasha why didn't you go get food from the hospital?"  
  
"Cause that food sucks!' Kagome rolled her eyes. 'Any food would have been good!' He pulled out two burgers and extra french fries. A large coke was slipped into her hand. Inuyasha tossed the empty bag into the garbage.  
  
"Inuyasha what kind of breakfast is this?"  
  
"Good breakfast." Kagome placed some fries to her lips. Shippo stared at the food and licked his chops.  
  
"Didn't you get some food for the others?" He shrugged."Inuyasha!"  
  
"They ain't my concern.'  
  
"Shippo Kaeda do you want some fries?" Kaeda waved a hand in a 'No Thankyou way.' Shippo took some fries and sat gingerly on Kagome's lap. Inuyasha growled slightly. She broke apart some of her cheeseburger to split it with Shippo and frowned.  
  
"What!?" Inuyasha slided down with his burger on a chair."Now whats wrong?"  
  
"I don't like anything but the meat and the cheese."   
  
"Picky Picky Picky!" Kagome handed Shippo the full cheeseburger he mowed happily on it."Augh! Now why did you have to do that!" Kagome crossed her arms in responce.  
  
"I don't like the toppings."  
  
"Fine I'll get you something else to eat!" He stormed off again in the quest for food. Kaeda rubbed her sore limbs.  
  
"Are you alright Kaeda?" The old women stopped and smiled her old wrinkled face at Kagome  
  
"Yes." A deep sigh utter from her lips."These bones aren't what they used to be is all." Kagome looked down and saw Shippo happily eating the french fries. All the fighting with Inuyasha got her mind off of everything that happend and everything that was going to happen soon. A shiver ran down her spine and made her hair stand on end.  
  
"You okay Kagome?" Shippo asked with a french fry protruding out of his mouth.  
  
"Yes I'm fine." She giggled.  
  
"Ye looked quite pale a moment ago." Kaeda said with a questioning tone.  
  
"I'm fine already." 'Am I really okay' Her inner thoughts were hidden behind her fake smile. Deep down she was terrified.  
  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
(with Sango)  
  
Dark cluttered trees surrounded the area it was too dark to see much of anything. It was so wierd that everything was strangely it was so familiar.  
  
"Hello," she panted,"Is anyone there?" A rustle was flung into the trees. Something was running ahead of her."Wait!" Sango threw back the branches that blocked her path."Come back!" Everything disappeared into total darkness. Sango felt for the trees but they had gone to. She walked blindly around feeling for something that wasn't ther."Hello?" Sango was close to crying."Please somebody help!" She saw a bush appear because it let in light threw the branches. She walked around it and nothing was there. 'Where is the light coming from?' Sango went back around and looked threw a small clearing in the bush. She piered into it. Sango forced her eyes open and closed rapidly. 'My eyes must be playing tricks on me!' Kohaku lay back from the large dark figure hovering over him.  
  
"Ahh!" Her little brother shrieked and pulled his hands to cover his face. The monster licked it's dog like chops of sharp white venom teeth it beamed with a smile on it's smug lips. The creature streatched its head to look right at Sango threw the bush. She was too petrified to move her body couldn't even tremble. It's smile grew and it's neck snapped as it dug his teeth into Kohaku's neck and ripped and tore at the flesh. Blood was spraying out rapidly the creature tore at Kohaku's neck like and starving beast.  
  
"No!" Sango cried."I won't let you take him again!" She ran out of the bushes and ripped at its thick matteded fur. Tearing out handfuls of hair."NO!" the creature swung a arm and flung Sango back against a large rock. It appeared out of nowhere just like the bush. Sango's bone crushed part of her rib shattered her head had banged hard against the rock."Ah....." Blood slid down from her lip her hair felt unpleasently wet. A slimy red goo slid down her face and slid past the crown of bead she wore on her forehead. Her vision blurred."No!" She called out.   
  
"Sister..." Kohaku reached for his sister then felt tired as he fell faint from the loss of blood. Sango dragged her body limply across the hard dirt ground.   
  
"YOU!" Her face fell into the dirt she shakedly lifted her neck up to stare at it."You are the reason I suffer so..." The demons red eyes focused on her blood dangleing down from his lips."NARAKU I WILL KILL YOU!" She sniffled back the blood that slided down her nose. Naraku raised his shrp claws into the air they seemed to legthen in size. He slammd his claws into Kohaku's chest."NOOOOO!" She shrieked and opened her eyes wide awake she was in the hospital. Miroku was watching her from his hospital bed. She looked around but she didn't see Shippo or Kaeda she was left alone in the room with Miroku. Even the guy across the shower curtain was no longer there. "Where is everyone else?" Miroku heaved heavily.  
  
"I assume they are with Kagome and Inuyasha. Shippo seemed so enthused yesturday." Sango stared at her hands they wern't covered in blood nor were clumps of hair stuck to them."Sango is something wrong?"  
  
"Nothings wrong lets just go and find them." Kilala popped her head out of the from of sango's pink and green dress."Kilala your supposed to stay hidden the hospial will kick us out if you don't." Kilala made a small meep of annoyance she was sweltering on Sango's chest. 'Why can Kilala be there.' Miroku sighed.'And I can not?'   
  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
(With Kagome and Inuyasha)  
  
Shippo finished the last fry and suddenly remembered he had a gift for Kagome.  
  
"Kaeda where's Kagome's present?" Kaeda look dumbfonded.  
  
"I thought ye had it."  
  
"OH NO!" Shippo jumped off the bed and dug threw blanketsl, looked under the bed, and went into places it definately wouldn't be like the ceiling fan.  
  
"Shippo you probably just left it at the gift shop." Kagome suggested.  
  
"Aye we will get it back later. Let's try to spend some time with Kagome for the time being." Inuyasha arrived with two stirophone soup bowls of ramen is his hand. He passed one to Kagome she shoved hungrily the soup into her mouth with the chopsticks. Inuyasha ate if not sloppier than Kagome. Dr.Sugi entered the room to see Kagome and Inuyasha's face covered in noodles.  
  
"What is this! I thought I said not to eat anything!" He barked but Inuyasha's bark was stronger.  
  
"Shut the fuck up and let her finish!" He shovel the finishings of ramen into his mouth.  
  
"Uh...Sorry?" Kagome mumbled.  
  
"Oh...well come the doctors here." Dr.Sugi mumbled sheepishly. Kagome set her cup down. She stood and hugged Shippo and Kaeda before grabbing Inuyasha's hand. He squeezed it tightly to comfort her. Shippo and Kaeda waved goodbye and headed for the 24/7 lady's gift shop. Dr.Sugi lead Kagome and Inuyasha down in front of a room."Inside is the specialist from tokyo go and inside and they will explain the proseger." Dr.Sugi pulled open he door. There stood before Kagome was the doctor that...  
  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
(Flashback at Tokyo Hospital)  
  
"Mother!" Hojo screamed. She held her hand over her heart. Doctors rushed in to see Hojo fire down at the ground and a patient hit the attack with his foot and leap out the window. Hojo turned around to see his mothers and doctors in the doorway him holding the gun his mother collapsed.  
  
"Mother!"Hojo screamed.  
  
"Call security!" The doctor that spoke with hojo's mother earlier yelled.  
  
Doctors quickly hoisted up Hojos mother on a strecher.  
  
"Mother!"he screamed again.  
  
"Calm down son just give me the gun." A police officier said treating Hojo just like a low life criminal.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Give us the gun we'll take care of you." said one as he slowly advanced to Hojo. Doctors followed suit.  
  
"Stay back!" Hojo pointed the gun at them.  
  
"Dont do anything drastic!" one said as one slipped around with a needle. Hojos adrenaline rushed as the doctor with the needle appeared out of nowhere Hojo's finger slipped the bullet flew into the doctors chest blood splattered his face boom the doctor was on the floor. That only made doctors swarm over him more saying crappy lines like we wont hurt you and just give us the gun. No matter how much they said Hojo couldn't believe them. So...  
  
"I mean it stay back or I'll shoot."Hojo pulled the trigger the doctors flinched nothing came out."Shit!"  
  
"Restrain him!" They had him on the ground and in a jacket before he could blink. They hurt the bruises Inuyasha gave him as well as the broken bones. He started to scream so they sadated him."Hes a danger to himself and others. Lock him up. And get security down on the escaped patients who no doubt needed medical attention."  
  
"What about the boys mother?"  
  
"This is a hospital we must treat everyone." the doctor sighed wearing a name plate that said,'Doctor Matsumoto.'  
  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked in Dr.Sugi closed the door when he left making Kagome feel enclosed. A doctor stood up and approached them.  
  
"Hello I am Dr.Matsumoto and I am the specialist from Tokyo." He shook Kagome's and Inuyasha's hand. Dr.Matsumoto knew exactally who they were but at the moment but where completely oblivious to who stood before them."Please have a seat we have much to talk about." Both took a seat waiting to hear the news about how the "Tumor" was to be removed.  
  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
tomiie789: Amazing how things from chapter 1 come back to bite you in the ass ne? I'm stopping here for now but next chapter will have Hiten and Manten, Crazy doctors (I do not dislike all doctors just my own I dislike), the surgery, Shippo's gift, and...I can't tell ya the rest. Thankyou to all have reviewed and to all that read this but did not review! It's been fun! Gomen for any of any of my miss spelled words! The final two chapters are drawing near...will it be a sad ending or a happy one? 


	12. Silver Rain

tomiie789: This is finally updated! This consists of my favorite Linkin Park song: Breaking the habit. Since a old friend of mine died... 

Chapter 12: Silver Rain

(Prelude)

"I hope Kagomes gonna be alright." Shippo watched as the door closed shutting out his 'mother' from him.

"She'll be fine Shippo don't worry." Kaedas pace sped up as they made their way to the gift shop she had a bad feeling.

(With Hiten and Manten the day before...today)

The room was dark and barely lit with blue flame. Underground inside of the Mountain cave he contemplated waiting.

"You sent for us lord Naraku?" Hiten took a bowing stance at the base of Lord Naraku's thrown. His brother Manten did also.

"I will give you Hiten a piece of the jewel of four souls and your brother a full head of hair if you kill Inuyasha." Naraku of coarse gave them empty lies he wouldn't dare give Hiten the jewel and if he did give Manten hair it would only be a illusion.

"Yes sir we will anything else you want us to kill?" Manten asked eagerly.

"Actually I noticed that there are companions of his you can kill. Kill all but the girl that looks like Kikyo"

"Why sir?"

"You dare question me!" Fire blazed into Naraku's red pierceing stare."I will forgive you for now but no know this never question me again. Your lucky I am in such a good mood."

"Lord Naraku it will never happen again that you can be sure of." Naraku chuckled.

"I have faith that it won't. I also trust you will kill Inuyasha." Hiten and Manten got up and started to exit."Oh and don't come back unless you do or your head will be penence for the place of Inuyasha for my own amusement." Hiten stared at his leader which he planned someday to kill so he would be leader of the remaining tribe. Almost all were dead following Naraku's foolish pleasure quest which killed over half the tribe. 'Soon.' Hiten thought 'I will be more powerful with the jewel and kill him.' Hiten smugly smiled. Manten beagain thinking of getting the hair Naraku would give him when he killed Inuyasha. Naraku knew of Hiten's plan and was going to get rid of him after he killed Inuyasha. Naraku was to weak from the last encounter.

"Brother start the hunt!" Hiten smirked at his brother Manten as they zoomed out of the cave. The wheels spun rapidly at Hiten's feet, Mito was their next destination former home. This thought made Hiten even more angry. 'I'll relesh killing him in doing so I shall avenge my comrades!' Manten on the other hand was thinking about how far Fukushima was from Mito. Fukushima was 386.7 km and by train it takes at least three hours maybe even five to get to where they were flying. 'How did Naraku make it all the way here with all his wounds?'

"Hiten..."

"What is it brother?"

"How would Naraku have made it back to Fukushima from Mito in his condition?" The thought almost sent Hiten for a loop Naraku never made any notice of how he would return from his battles despite his condition. There was no way he could have made it back alone...someone must have helped him. But no had left the cave under Naraku's strict orders. 'Who is helping him?!'

(Earlier Today Miroku and Sango)

When Miroku and Sango arrived in the lobby and stood before the massive desk.

"I'd like to find someone." Yura looked up from her book.

"You and the rest of the world." she turned back to her book about hair modeling. 'Thank god I'm quitting to be a beutition and I won't habe to deal with this job.'

"My you are beatiful," grabbing both Yura's in his,"Will you bare my child." Sango bonked Miroku on his head he fell face first into Yura's chest.

"How dare you." Yura shoved Miroku off her person,"A man I just met fondling my chest!" Sango rested Miroku's head in her lap.

"You okay you big lunk head?"Sango recieved no responce,"MIROKU!" Sango shook his head for all his worth,"Say something!" She flushed red and squeaked."Pervert!" Needless to say heads were turned.

(Today: Gift shop)

"I hope Kagome going to be alright." Shippo watched as the door closed shutting out his 'mother' from him.

"She'll be fine Shippo don't worry." The two's pace sped up as they made their way back to the gift shop. They greeted 24/7 lady who still remained in her place inside the gift shop."Hello we were wondering if ye still had the stuffed dog toy I purchased yesturday?"

"Oh...yes!" 24/7 lady turned her old body around and reached down to grab the stuffed animal which was hidden beneath the desk. Just before it was handed to Kaeda Shippo grabbed it and it tightly to his small frame. The 24/7 lady chuckled."Is that dog really for you?"

"NO!" Shippo snapped angrily. He loved his 'mother' as much as his real mother even though he had only known Kagome a short time there was just something about her.

"I'm sorry little one if I offended you."

"I'm not little!" He shrieked it seemed as if today everyone had to make him feel less important. Inuyasha had already demonstrated by making it clear that he didn't want anything to do with him. Tears collected in his bright green eyes. 'Fine I don't want anything to do with him either!' Shippo sniffled back the tears he wasn't gonna cry. The old woman beagain yacking away again with the same feriousity as before.

Shippo tried to pull Kaeda to go and meet up with Kagome like they were going to do but the stubborn old woman was imobile. Though she did let Shippo go and get himself a hot chocolate and a cookie. The straw purposely was slurped loudly and annoyingly but the old woman kept talking like it didn't bother them a bit. He soon gave up when a loud crash came from the hospital and the lights went off. A bright blue light lit the hospital until the power kicked back in. "They're here..." He sputtered.

(Today in the doctors room)

Kagome and Inuyasha walked in Dr.Sugi closed the door when he left making Kagome feel enclosed. A doctor stood up and approached them.

"Hello I am Dr.Matsumoto and I am the specialist from Tokyo." He shook Kagome's and Inuyasha's hand. Dr.Matsumoto knew exactally who they were but at the moment they were completely oblivious to who stood before them."Please have a seat we have much to talk about." Both took a seat waiting to hear the news about how the "Tumor" was to be removed. Inuyasha sat right next to Kagome their hands found eachother and was held together like glue."Alright now that everything is in place I would like to tell you that during the surgery you would heavily dosed with drugs so you won't be able to move much if at all.

So as soon as we beagain don't be alarmed." Dr.Matsumoto stood and ushered Kagome and Inuyasha into a large room through the componds of the room they were already in. 'I'm being locked up!' Kagome was debating whether or not to turn around now. She didn't want to be here she just wanted to go home and be with Inuyasha and the others. Not have a unesscessary surgery, and not be able to move in the process that thought terrified her the most. 'What if something goes wrong? How will I be able to get away.' Inuyasha's tight embrace on her shoulders gave her comfort. 'He'd be there....as long as he is I feel safe.'

"How long will this take?" Kagome leaned her head back to stare at Inuyasha's face. He made a excellent point how long was she going to be in torture? Dr.Matsumoto hesitated for a moment.

"Well it all depends on everything, I suppose three maybe four hours." One of the other doctors handed Dr.Matsumoto a gown."You'll have to put this on." He pulled a curtain in the corner."Um sir could you..."

"I'll help her," Inuyasha held Kagome's elbow directing her towards the curtain,"She can barely walk let alone dress herself." Kagome wasn't so sure he was just saying that to help change her. Inuyasha pulled the curtain around them.

"Very well but tie it in the front." The hospital gown that she had on was wrinkled from earlier and crinkled unpleasently as it was removed. With delicate grace Inuyasha gently dressed her. Taking great care in tieing the front shut. 'Even though it was going to be untied anyway.' Before the curtain was drawn Inuyasha held her close.

"Were gonna get you fixed up. It's gonna be okay." He whispered in her ear to resure her from the salt that had already fallen. Inuyasha yanked the curtain open with one hand the other protectively on Kagome's waist."Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you..."

"Well then Ms.Kagome please have a seat. Lets beagain." With a gulp and a cross of the fingers she sat on the long table, which crunched from the paper."Now when did you first notice this?"

"Um, well," Surveying Inuyasha's expression proved to be of no avail,"I had a little accident..."

"What sort of accident?" Dr.Matsumoto sat in the doctor's chair leaned forward,"Did somebody hurt you?" his voice sounded course emaculately like Naraku's.

"Yes...he," Kagome was interrupted.

"He. So a man hurt you." In the corner of the doctor's eye she could see his gaze move over to Inuyasha in the corner of the room. She tried her best to come up with a lie.

"He...came behind me with a knife," Again Dr.Matsumoto stopped her. 'Damn that's not a accident!' she scolded herself.

"That's quite enough," He called for his assitant to get the breathing mask,"Now this will make you a little groggy." Quickly the air made Kagome's head felt light headed."Alright Restrain him." 'What!' Her arms and legs could scarecily move, and from the pressure that Dr.Matsumoto held her down with she could only watch in fear as the other assitant doctors surrounded Inuyasha. Two grabbed his arms, the other of the assistants tried to get the same kind of needle that they used on Hojo. Inuyasha beagain to let his emotions get the better of him, his eyes went straight to red and his hair to silver. His only thought was that Kagome was in danger.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" His quick arms slashed the two doctors that held him, with his mighty claws. Letting them fall to the ground dead in their own blood. The assistant that had the needle ran around the room to the door, before he got there Inuyasha was ahead of him. He clung onto the door, he then grabbed the mans neck and held him up to the ceiling.

"Please! Don't kill me! Have Mercy!" The assitant cried from the death lock on his neck.

"Mmmeeerrrcy!" Inuyasha growled in his scary deep voice. With a roll of his wrist the assistants neck snapped from Inuyasha's strength. He looked up with his crimson eyes, purple pupils dilated at Dr.Matsumoto almost to say 'Now it's your turn'. He laughed warpedly. Dr.Matsumoto wrapped his thick fingers on the oxygen nob on the same machine that made Kagome woozy. Even in his full form Inuyasha senced a threat being forced on his....

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you." Dr.Matsumoto then pulled out Hojo's gun from one of his pockets and aimed at Inuyasha's head. 'Inuyasha.' Kagome screamed in her head. A growl that made no sence at all came from deep within Inuyasha's chest. A shot was fired into Inuyasha's right shoulder staggering him only for a second as he moved forward toward them. The doctor let go of Kagome and the nob, and he kept shooting until the gun clicked. Inuyasha had a sharp toothy grin on his face. He raised his bloody right arm above his head and cut at the doctors chest which knocked him back. Inuyasha's primal blood lust instinct picked up and he was about ready to slice the doctor that lay barely breathing.

Kagome quickly mustered enough strenghth to stand her legs before she fell into Inuyasha's chest. Her neck was open to him, and without second thought his venom teeth slid into her neck, injexting it's own venom poison that would change her. She gave a slight cry and lost control of her legs, Inuyasha caught her and held her close. He started licking the blood that dripped, her scent intoxicated him. Soon he became more calm and the human side of him beagain to return. When he became fully consious, and when he realized what he had done. There in his hands he had done what he tried not to do. He scooped her up and nuzzled her close it was official that she belonged to him, not only emotionally but physically. Inuyasha hugged his mate close to his face nuzzling her somehow trying to apalogize for the life she would now be stuck with.

(In the lobby)

"You okay you big lunk head?"Sango recieved no responce,"MIROKU!" Sango shook his head for all his worth,"Say something!" She flushed red and squeaked."Pervert!" Needless to say heads were turned. But that wasn't the only reason heads spun. A loud crash came from the hospital and the lights went off. A bright blue light lit the hospital until the power kicked back in.

"They're here..." Shippo sputtered. Loud booming lightning and thunder crashed in the background. Seconds later a giantic hole was blasted in the tall hospital roof. Debris shot down, a woman pushing a wheel chaired man covered her head and his head. Before the debris could hit them a whipping wind sucked it in.

"Miroku?" Sango observed the tunnel in Miroku's right hand, it sucked in the glass, rocks concrete everything, until a person was almost lifted off of the ground who was using a walker. Miroku quickly seal the wind tunnel before they were sucked in. Kilala instinctively transformed and caught the person. The exterminators kimono garment was thrown off to reveil her armor that she had underneath. Kilala had gotten her boomerang from the roof."Show yourself!" She called to the giant hole, in the midst of the hole a bolt of electricity hit a Sango. And another one hit the wall on the gift shop, it was shrowed with dust and smoke.

"SANGO!" Miroku yelled rushing to catch her as she collasped.

"Your not worth our time," Hiten stepped through floating on his spinning wheels, followed by his reptilian brother,"Inuyasha! Were coming for you!" Hiten's wheels spun faster blowing all things behind him up in the air. The brothers flew past the hall and out of sight. Shippo hopped past the debris and jumped up to Miroku, he held Sango on her lap.

"Can you hear me Sango?" Her face was charcoaled and dirty, with her eyes closed she seemed dead. Miroku was realived to find a pulse.

"Miroku is she gonna be okay?" Shippo's eyes pitied he then looked back at Kaeda was up to her neck in stuffed animals that cushioned all the glass goods from the gift shop that would have killed her. His small hand clasped the dog he bought for his 'mother' the ear was ripped with some cotton torn out. A tear slinked from his eye, he felt like he was ready to attack the thunder brothers but what could he do hes only a little kid...

(Kagome & Inuyasha)

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha cuddled her like a teddy bear of a small child,"I'm so sorry Kagome." A small whimper came form her throat as some pressure was applied to the cut in her stomach. Her eyes became teary, yet her weak smile gave him enough reassurance to lick the base of her neck. A new scent fluttered in the air, two of them. Then the lights disapated until a low lumination of the overhead lights flickered back, a low rumbling vibrated from below their feet. Inuyasha didn't like this smell that penetrated his nose nor did he like the thunder.

"Inu-ya-sha." Her eyes could barely stay open, the new changes in her body was working it's way through the bones she'd need to sleep it off. Only danger was approaching rapidly, Inuyasha could sence the speed of the brothers. A hoarse growl yipped in his throat, Kagome's safety was the most important. Inuyasha leapt and put Kagome in the curtained space, he kissed her head and closed the long curtain.

He then took fighting stance in front of the door. Mystically as he cracked his knuckles Testusaiga appeared in his hands and with a flick of his hand he drew the powerful sword in his hands as it transformed to it's full size. The door flew at Inuyasha before it crumbled from the electricity, he carelessly tossed it aside. The thunder pike was aimed first through the door, Hiten's red eyes beamed when he saw Inuyasha soon he'd have his revenge and get the sacred jewel. Hiten came at Inuyasha sword against pike Inuyasha tried to counter. Inuyasha could feel his sword being forced to the left from the grove in the top of the pikes blade. He twisted it to the right and pushed the sword forward that worked for a moment, but the thunder pike emitted sparks of electricity. A spark hit and stung Inuyasha's cheek pushing him back further the Tetsusaiga almost pushing into his throat.

"Thats right half breed," Hiten pushed the pike further until the blade did rest on his throat,"I never thought I'd see you again." Inuyasha shoved Hiten back until they met half way with their weapons. "Likewise." He hissed through his teeth. The other brother Manten made his presence known when he pulled the curtain back. 'Kagome'

"I found the woman," Manten held Kagome's head and turned it to see some of the blood that was caked onto her hair from her neck,"Hiten it seems Inuyasha has been a naughty boy," He twitled his finger through her hair,"She has the loveliest hair. I want it." Manten raised his arm ready to strike even though he knew that Naraku wanted her alive. 'I'll just take her hair'

"NO!" Inuyasha shouted as he pushed Hiten back, and threw the Tetsusaiga. Hiten thought the sword was aimed at him and laughed.

"You missed"

"Did I get him?" Hiten all too soon realized that his brother was dead.

"You wretch!" He cried as he attack Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed onto the thunder pike and withstood the lightning enough to pull it away from him. He threw it across the room, Hiten was shocked at Inuyasha's ability to grab the pike and live but even more shocked when.

"WHERE IS HE!" Inuyasha slammed Hiten back against the wall. Hiten spat blood on Inuyasha's face.

"I'm not," His head was bashed hard against the wall,"gonna...uhhhhh"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!" Inuyasha's eyes glowed red, he went right into Hiten's face. A deep snarl emitted itself from within his throat.

"I will tell you only if you promise to kill him and too also end my pain," Hiten looked at his dead brother before he croaked out,"He is in Fukushima in Nakadori...the Abukuma mountains....." With the flick of his finger nail blood spurted out of Hiten's throat. Inuyasha turned back to Kagome who remanded helpless on the floor ebony hair fluttered across the hard tile floor.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and made it to the lobby he carried with him Hiten's thunder pike and Manten's pelt. Sango was awake in Miroku's arms and was having trouble standing up. Shippo had helped 24/7 lady and Kaeda escape their stuffed prison. Inuyasha gave Shippo his fathers pelt, as Shippo cuddled it and the stuffed dog Inuyasha put him up on his back. He started to march out the front of the hospital. Yura stared lavender eyes wide open.

"What are you looking at!" Yura's glace was quickly darted in another direction. Inuyasha then continued to march. Sango, Miroku, and Kaeda rode behind him ready to back him up where ever they were going. It wasn't long before Kilala matched Inuyasha's speed, instead of making it to Fukushima Nakadori Abukuma moutains. Instead of making the trip in five/three hours with Inuyasha's determination they made it in one and a half. Once they pasted the Abukuma river they landed in the trees by the cave. Inuyasha passed Kagome into the safe hands of Miroku and Sango.

"Take care of her."

"No! We want to get our revenge we'll fight them together!" Sango declared then her masters words rang into her head. 'I didn't train you to kill exactally I trained you to use herbs and to defend yourself. Your beauty would be wasted on being a killer. That shouldn't be your line of work'

"I'm doing this because I want to I'm doing this because I have too." The clarity of his words made Sango feel a weight that was always there before release.

"Make sure he is good and dead." Miroku smirked."In case you need me I'm ready!"

"Won't be nessarcary." Shippo sniffled a silent reminder that he lost his parents. Inuyasha nodded a promise to the kit that he would avenge his parents death. Inuyasha strutted to the entrance, eyes of the clan shifting around watching him. Inuyasha didn't like this for he knew what they thought of him.

"COME OUT AND SHOW YOUR FACE YOU DIRTY BASTARD!" In fusteration he shouted to what remained hidden from his grasp. Emerging out of the cave was a baboon covered figure, that let his baboon head fall behind him. He stepped into dim lighted rain.

"You wanted to see me?" Naraku said cockidly with a wicked smirk. Inuyasha's growl couldn't justify his malice for the one in front of him.Tetsusaiga was drawn, Inuyasha held his father's large sword on a angle to it's full size."I see old friend"

"You are not my friend!" Inuyasha gritted his teeth and let out a moan,"I couldn't kill you before but today I shall! You took Kikyo away from me!" Kagome felt a slight pang of jealousy."You tried to kill Kagome and all of my friends," In unison all realized for the first time Inuyasha admited he care for them, not the same way as Kagome but it was established,"It's time to pay for what you have done!"

"You really think that they want you?" Naraku smirked evily and stared back at Kagome and the others. His gaze made Kagome flinch."Will they except you now after they know of what you've done?"

"Don't look at her look at me!" His sword flew upward into his grip and swung it from above trying to come at him at a downward angle. Naraku easily swung out of the way of Inuyasha's lumberjack swing. "Can't take the truth can you?" Naraku's long nails swept into Inuyasha's right shoulder. The weight of the sword on Inuyasha's severed shoulder suddenly came into play his right arm was almost useless and out of pain he clutched it with his left arm, carelessly holding testusaiga with his right arm,"Little too much for you eh," Another swing directly hit Inuyasha's left shoulder. Both arms fell to his sides testusaiga slid out of his grasp,"Can't handle it can you?" Hysterical twisted laughter bellowed from his throat.

A rain drop into Inuyasha's amber eye temporarily blinding him, Naraku was a blur when he appeared in Inuyasha's face. With a quick hand Naraku held Inuyasha high in the air. Inuyasha couldn't breathe he could scarecly even move he was at the mercy of Naraku."You have grown rather pathetic Inuyasha...not that it matters cause clearly I far surpass anything you are able to comprehend." Pools of rage collected inside Inuyasha's being his eyes started to change just a little bit longer and he would lose control. His hands formed angry fists tighter and tighter he felt like he was about to explode."Always second best." 'You bastard!' Inuyasha couldn't throat the words but they existed in the core of his very being. It lead him back to that fateful night...

A wispy wind blow through the peach trees that shrouded the sacred building. Sweat cascaded a crown around her forehead and she tiredly held the bow in her hand, she tried to wipe that off in vain. The rain started quickly to pour, the figure in the only non peach tree watched intently to what the woman was doing everything she was doing fascinated him. On her chest was a white kimono that soaked in all the water, milky white skin. But under it is what was his only reason to see her. She walked over to the porch and engrossed herself in a towel. As she stood her shimmering brown eyes wandered the horizon until they found the tree, the gaze stood until she smiled her eyes gently closed.

"Even a wise man has enough sence to get out of the rain." With several easy jumps avoiding the peach trees he landed in front of the steps, the silver hair being a complete ideogram for her."I do not wish to fight you today Inuyasha," Inuyasha quickly brushed off like a dog. From the open sliding door he could see a body lieing wrapped up on a futon. Somehow Naraku had managed to weasel his way into Kikyo's care without Inuyasha knowing. His scent even was masked by the various seals on the door."I have a human to take care of today so I don't want anything unnatural happening."

Inuyasha in his crotched posistion turned his head defiantly before he made a change to his human form. Kikyo went inside and kneeled before the futon and sloshed a rag in a bowl. He followed and stood wide at the base of the door. 'Is it a spell that keeps her from seeing Naraku as a demon?' This wasn't the plan! "Inuyasha," her hands wrung out the rag and stood.

"I will return momentarily do not touch him." Kikyo shoved her way past him, but the mere brush of her shoulder made Inuyasha inhale her scent. Besides the scent of the peaches which all demons detest it was smothered with a touch of a foreign perfume that she always wore. Laughter brought Inuyasha to his sences, Naraku held himself up by his elbows. Yet at the same time Inuyasha saw him on the futon wrapped up in bandages.

"A illusion!"

"As long as I lay in that posistion all she sees or sences is a human." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "This wasn't the plan. The deal we made was for me to get it."

"You were taking too long." Inuyasha's eye brows joined together.

"Thats not the only reason now is it?" Naraku lay back down, the illusion nicely fitting when Kikyo strolled in with a new bowl of water.

"Why do you care so much for this 'human""Because I...want to help him, pity him for he will never be able to move." A small tinge of pink sprinkled her pale complextion. 'Human hearts are weak.'

"Sister Kikyo!" A small voice called."Kikyo!" Without a word Kikyo disappeared to the sound of the voice.

"Feeling second best eh Inuyasha."

"Shut up"

"Are you going to help me finish what we started?"

"Never."

The words that dripped from the venom lips of Naraku brought Inuyasha from the past to the present. "Yes always second best Inuyasha," Naraku dipped his head over towards Inuyasha's face and whispered,"You said you'd never help me but in fact you did just like your going to help me again. Are you going to help me finish what we started?" Long claws were extended toward Inuyasha's eye. Between the cries of pain, Inuyasha felt himself being pulled from his own body. A deeper presence was being removed, something darker that lurked inside his very being. He then felt himself be transported behind his eye like he was watching out of a window. Naraku let Inuyasha fall to his knees, his whole body cracked and clicked.

"Inuyasha." Kagome cried weakly as she watched him transform but this time it wasn't like anything before. He stood on two legs and dragged his legs toward Kagome he ripped her shirt where her cut was and reached in to touch the jewel without hesitation."Inuyasha?" He could feel the power and a low purple light was put forth.  
"Not again." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand before he could pull it out. His demon eyes looked at anger towards this, Kagome almost started to cry. The bond that was between them was soon realized, Inuyasha even without being his normal self he could feel that bond as she was his and his alone.

He ripped the jewel out of her stomach and headed toward Naraku."Excellent Inuyasha. Now give me the jewel." Naraku open his greedy palm. Sango and Miroku held Kagome in their lap and tried to blott the blood which was slowly stopping from the poison that flowed slowly healing itself. Inuyasha was about one foot away from Naraku and in his hand was the glistening jewel that didn't disappear to some unknown place. He made a fake attempt to give the jewel to Naraku then he made a fist.

"You want it so badly you can fucking take it!" His fist when through Naraku's chest. Naraku's red eyes went blank but not before Inuyasha was thrown back by another round of poison that seeped under Naraku's skin. He thought back to how Naraku had done the same thing as before he recalled the memory.....

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume I'm safer in my room  
Unless I try to start again

"Sister Sister Sister Kikyo!" Kaeda wailed. Kikyo's body slowly started to fall to the ground. Naraku smiled viciously.

"A kill well done." he laughed.

"Inuyasha why why did you kill her!" her pail eyes gazed at Inuyasha emptiedly,"Why Inuyasha?"

"She was in the way Inuyasha don't listen to her." Naraku said firmly to Inuyasha. Inuyasha said nothing but picked up the jewel. He held it between his thumb and index finger. The jewel grew a purple light and disintigrated into dust that begain to rise to the ceiling.

"What the hell is going on!?" Inuyasha yelled.

I don't want to be the one Who battles always choose Cuz inside I realize That I'm the one confused "You'll never have it Inuyasha its going to the next priestess and after the next and next," these are kikyo's last words,"as long as we ...live."

"Kikyo!" Kaeda Kikyo's sister cried and clung to the body she felt thick mucus like blood absorb into her eyes, mouth, and nose. She couldn't see.

"Inuyasha we'll just kill priestess after priestess until we..." Naraku was interupted.

"No! You go leave me alone."

"Inuyasha you can't run from this you helped kill her to!" Naraku yelled to Inuyasha. After Inuyasha left he turned to Kaede."Goodbye little brat hope that revenge will consume you if you get the jewel that's how I want it." Kaeda tried smearing the blood out of her right eye but it wouldn't come out pain struck her as she rubbed it and rubbed it soon her own blood poured out. She wailed and wailed Naraku walked out laughing at the sight she left blood collected in the palms of her hands. She looked at the sight of her dead sister and swore that she'd kill her sister's killer.

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean

Inuyasha flew past the shrine and through the forest. 'It wasn't me Kikyo! It wasn't me!' he played over and over in his head. 'I wasn't my self I didn't mean to kill you kikyo! I loved you!' Naraku didn't pursue him but Inuyasha ran like the devil was at his heels. The others would come. His feet carried him to the woods but he didn't dare go home. The river would wash all this clean everything...would melt away. When he waded until the water reached his neck he dipped his head under. The disgusting scent of blood covered him a great stench that didn't fade away. Frantically he rubbed his stained hands tainted with blood. The blue grey eyes taunted him when he shut his eyes was all he could see. He wailed in fury screaming her name.

I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight

"INUYASHA!" He woke up with a shout from his older brother covered in blood of villagers he must have killed. The elder brother swooped down Kaijinbo in hand raised above Inuyasha's head,"Die!" Inuyasha didn't even move when Kaijinbo rested against his neck, Sesshomaru waited for him to fight back but no responce. Silver hairs slinked down from the sword."You dare, stand before my presence as you are you worthless half-ling!" Amber eyes met red eyes, and with sheer force claws plummeted into skin. Clutching his red kimono Inuyasha felt the blood ooze from his fingers."Do you know what you did?!"

Inuyasha could not focus on his brother, he felt death was near."Father is dead because of you!" Inuyasha was taken back, he muttered a how.

"How that damn village killed him! They thought he was the one who killed their precious human!" 'Kikyo' In disgrace Inuyasha tilted his head, and let his arms drop not only did he put himself in danger but he put the whole clan in danger, which killed his father."Father made me promise not to kill you here, but if you ever return you blood will sully this," the blade glistened,"sword I hold in my hands. Now leave before I break my promise.You are Dead to the clan," Sesshomaru's hand glowed yellow and a long whip appeared,"INUYASHA!" In sprint Inuyasha escaped Sesshomaru's violent spin of the golden whip. He kept running until he was past the border of Mito city. 'What happend!' He couldn't remember after telling Naraku that he would never help him. That was all he could think of...

Cultured my cure I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again I hurt much more  
Than anytime before I have no options left again  
I dont want to be the one  
Who battles always choose  
Cuz inside I realize That I'm  
the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit I'm breaking the habit tonight

I'll paint it on the walls  
Cuz I'm the one that falls  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight

Then the realization hit Inuyasha Naraku had stolen his soul.....

Inuyasha collasped to his back and let the rain hit him in the eyes he didn't care anymore. The other demons stood into the distance. He only was able to make out their silohoettes his eyes failed him they blurred whatever he could see. He raised his eyes on the sky above him watching the rain fall from the sky burning his wounds. The pain was emence but he didn't care...anymore. The pain reminded him of silver how it burned and sizzled when it pierced his skin. It was remarkable that at this moment Inuyasha beagain to gaze at the rain like it was his bitter enemy and his most trusted allay. The rain had brought others pain and death, but it also brought to him a life he had never had. Just like how out of all his power brought him satisfaction and gave his life meaning yet he hated it. The rain fell in small round orbs glistening for a mere second... silver before it fell on his body.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome called to him and was released instantly from her bound of arms. As weak as she was from the lack of blood the infection in her veins kept her going. In the pouring rain she ran to him almost tripping over her own legs. Inuyasha slowly turned his head to stare at her he couldn't smell if there was tears in her eyes but he heard her sobs as she ran toward him limping with all the strength she had left.

"Kagome..." His voice croaked. 'She's sheading tears for me.' He stared at the large puddle not a foot away from his face watching the rain drizzle quickly on the surface of the liquid. He looked back at Kagome she was not even ten feet away from him. 'You...' He addressed the rain,'You brought me to her...you are my silver. My silver rain...you are my weakness ...the very thing that keeps my soul alive. Thankyou.' His eyelids felt the weight of the world lift off of his shoulders. His body turned back to his human form. Kagome stopped running and dove at Inuyasha.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed tears swelling. Kagome grabbed his head and held it to her chest and rested his back on her legs and held him tightly. "You can't leave me not now! Not again!" Her brown eyes were sullied with sorrow. The demons turned their back on Inuyasha again without so much as a tear. But this was out of honor...he would have been a great leader had he have lived. Some dared to look back as they made their way to find a new home. Sango started to cry as well so Miroku cradled her in his arms he did nothing but comfort her. Shippo bawled in his hands his new 'family' was now broken, the old priestess was on the verge of tears she let some fall recalling her earlier thought of killing Inuyasha. 'How could a creature so cruel and so evil and wicked be the most caring and devoted of all?' "Don't leave me please!" Kagome whined holding his forehead to her cheek. The empty no longer beating cheast beagain to beat against her own heart beat. 'This isn't possible I don't have the jewel!' His chest expanded with a slow and steady breath."YOUR ALIVE!" Every single living being in the area turned to look at the two.

"Stupid...you think I would leave you?" She buried him in her chest rubbing his wet hair against her cheek."As much as I like this I can't breathe"  
"I'm sorry," She said still nuzzling him,"Sorry I doubted you that you would leave me"  
"I'd never leave you. You give my life meaning now that you are in it." He sighed and nuzzled her back. He licked the right side of her neck on the base of the gorge that he had bitten into her neck and infected her with the venom that would change her. Some changes had already beagain, her blood smelled the same as his. She bared her neck to him feeling the cold rain and Inuyasha's warm tongue liking up her neck was exilerating. He worked his lick up to her face and gently licked her cheek tasting the last remnites of salt that the rain poured away.

Inuyasha pulled away before he licked her lips and placed his lips where his tongue was a second before. He kissed her and she had openly submitted to him. The kisses became more deep as they tasted one and anothers mouth. Inuyasha held her small form tightly against himself not releasing the kiss. Both their faces were buried in wet hair and rain in eachothers grasp. Inuyasha nibbled on her lower lip and sweetly licked the slight blood away with his tongue. She captured his tongue with her own and prickled herself on her own canines tooth length. Kagome winced from the slight pain and surprisingly was swept into Inuyasha's powerful arms.

"But your too weak to stand!" She said breaking the kiss. "Keh! This is nothing!" He said in a manner of pride."These are just flesh wounds." Inuyasha wrapped her arms in the bottom of his shirt."Wouldn't want you to get sick unless we're back at my apartment." He lowered his head and placed his nose on Kagome's looking his amber eyes into her brown ones."I'll take care of you." He whispered as his lips captured hers once more. Holding her bridal style he walked to the demons and humans now that relied in him. He had many responciblities now and he was going to enjoy every one of them.

tomiie789: Just trying to welcome in the New Year! It's been too long (five months). How could the other chapters flow so easily and this one be so very difficult? I chose to go with a happier ending than I had planned. As much as I love sad endings...and alough I was going to have Inuyasha die in this chapter I think he deserves a right to live right? Anyway this took me a awfully long time to plan on how I was going to go about doing such a chapter as this. It was hard to decide on what was going to happen. I got several reviews on that people wanted a happy ending. I hope it's happy so far because I still have one more chapter.... writeing again. I can't thank the reviewers enough it really helped to get through these twelve chapters. The final chapter is just a click away....


	13. How it ended

Chapter 13: How it ended 

The boxes in her 'old room' were piled high to the ceiling, yet Kagome didn't feel like apart of her was left behind but a piece gained. 'Cup of tea, Cup of tea, Piece of cake, Piece of cake.' She beamed at the thought. Carefully shuffling aside some of the cardboard boxes she set down the box in her arms and begun the ever amusing taping and labeling. She stacked three boxes to bring down stairs but seconds later regreted it.

"Oh God!" Her feet tossled her this way and that practically tripping to get out of the door. Strong hands caught her."Inuyasha!" Kagome said flustered.

"Damn woman!" He tore the box out of her hands."Can't do nothing right without me now can you?"

"What if I just pack all my stuff back into my room and not move in?" He knew she was kidding by the sugar sweet tone of her voice. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I'll only you stalk your window while you sleep." Kagome mused over that thought. After they finished loading the cart Inuyasha carried it down the many stairs. Once eveything was settled in Kagome rebandaged her wound and changed into Inuyasha's long white t-shirt to sleep in. She paused when she saw a picture of Sango and Miroku's wedding. And another of Shippo going to elementary school for the first time. So many fond memories of her 'new family'. She went into the 'old guest room' now Shippo's room as he slept with the plush stuffed animal that Shippo had given her with the tattered ear. She tucked Shippo in and went to the glass door in the living room. Kagome opened the door to get some fresh air, she watched the Teruteru bozu and silently made a prayer on her knees.

"It's not gonna help any.You pray to that thing everyday but it still haven't given good weather."

"I just like to think that it would help somehow you know." Inuyasha sat behind her and place her on his lap. Kagome leaned her head back against Inuyasha's chest, as the cold rain hit the ground.

It was raining again but thats nothing new....

_Fin_


End file.
